Unwanted Cravings
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Accidently pregnant? Unwanted. Responsibilties at 17? Unwanted. Giving up freedom? Unwanted. Complications? Unwanted. Strange children? Unwanted. Struggling relationship? Unwated. Runaway mom? Unwanted. Self mutilation? Unwanted. Depression? Unwanted. Alcohol abuse? Unwanted. DRUG abuse? Unwanted.
1. Beginning

For now this will be a T, but it will move up to M. Be sure to follow if you like.

Randomness: I'm a lousy vegetarian. I don't eat hard meat and stuff, but when it comes to chicken... I'm tempted.

* * *

After the dinner that Argent revealed her pregnancy during, the titans watched Argent open her presents.

Random things like brushes, makeup sets, necklaces, blouses, etc, were what she saw. They were in her colors.

Then they watched a movie.

Even though he wore a mask, you could tell that Robin was constantly looking over at Argent.

Which lead to Hot Spot glaring at him.

Which then lead to Robin retaliating.

Then Argent snapped at them, scaring everyone.

After two **looong** movies everyone finally retired.

Now Argent and Hot Spot were just entering her new room.

Argent locked the door discreetly.

"What you wanted to talk about?" Hot Spot asked, sitting on the bed.

Argent just stood at the door and stared at him.

"What? Are you gonna scold me about the Robin thing again? He was looking at you like it's so wrong that you're knocked up!"

Argent just folded her arms in response, still staring at him.

He looked her over. She had one foot against the door, her hand on the door knob and her bare face blank.

"What's up?" He asked, a little freaked out.

Argent ran her other hand through her matted hair.

No more gel left. There should be some here.

"Are you still angry about the whole 'making you stay here'? You know why... Stop staring at me!"

Argent left the door and walked over to her suitcase, eyes still glued on Hot Spot.

"Why the hell are you shunning me?! This is worse than you frequently telling me how much you hate me!"

Argent was trying not to smirk. Let him sweat.

She shifted through her clothes and took up her red sweats and black camisole.

"I'll show you something." She said.

He sighed, relieved that she wasn't ignoring him.

But then he raised an eyebrow. Every time she shows him something, terrible things always comes from it. That's **exactly** how she conceived.

"What are you doing?"

Argent kicked off her flats.

Then she began hurriedly removing her clothes until she was just in her red and black dotted underwear set.

"Um?"

Argent pointed to her feet first. "These will swell." Then her knees. "Swell." Then her underwear covered crouch. "It'll never be the same!" Then her stomach. "Will swell, then eventually become flabby skin." She cupped her breasts over her bra. "Will swell then sag." Then her face. "Will look exhausted from caring for a crying brat."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes before clapping. "That was awesome but you still won't get an abortion!"

She frowned. "Fuck you then." Then she put her hand on her hip. "My body will be so screwed up."

Hot Spot chuckled. "No, you'll have that pregnancy glow, your tummy will swell gracefully, and you'll have beautiful smile lines as you witness day after day of a child's life."

Argent threw on her sweats. "No point arguing with you." She sighed.

"Wait- maybe you can prove your point by removing **all** your clothes."

She shook her head. "No way. You get none."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She left the camisole off. "You'll visit?"

"Every week."

'_Yeah right. He finds some girl and forgets about the spawn._' Argent thought as she laid on the bed.

Hot Spot climbed up on the bed and tried to kiss her.

She shook her head, smiling. "Mm, no. You sleep on the floor."

Hot Spot's eye widened. "Why didn't you just let me go to the other room?"

"I want you here, but I don't want you nowhere near me."

He grabbed a pillow and the sheet that's underneath the comforter. "Love you, Antonia." He said bitterly.

She grinned. "Hate you, Isaiah."

**2 Weeks Later**

Argent has been with the Titans for two weeks. She's now 4 weeks along, but the baby's developed to about 6 weeks worth. Beast Boy can now hear the heartbeat clearer!

Hot Spot kept his word and visited on weekends for the last 2 weeks. He still sleeps on the floor and she ignores him at times, but at least she's stop mentioning her 'detest' for him. He doesn't blame her.

She's moody, fatigued, pissing often, and her breasts are swollen (She takes the time to mention that to him... even though everyone has noticed.).

She's pissed that they watch her like she'll start stabbing herself with a fork. Like they even leave forks around her...

And she can tell that vitamins are being put in her food.

Now she's poking at her breakfast of omelets.

"This sucks." She moaned, in her usual uniform. All that changed was that there was a small swell underneath the fabric.

"It won't be that bad." Cyborg tried to cheer her up.

Starfire looked up from eating her breakfast goop. "Are you not delighted to see how the embryo is doing?"

Argent raised an eyebrow. "I'm not too on board with the fact that I have a _thing_ in my womb. Also, you won't be glad to get poked and prodded!" She stuffed and omelet in her mouth.

Robin looked at her. "We met the doctor last week. She's pretty nice."

Raven frowned at him. '_You better not be planning on harming her baby._'

Robin looked at her and scowled. '_It has a heartbeat. I could never._'

Raven nodded.

Argent folded her arms. "I don't wanna go."

"Hot Spot will force you to go anyway." Beast Boy said.

The pregnant punk teen sucked her teeth. "Why can't he just be of those guys who'll leave me alone until the baby comes? Or even after!"

Everyone stared at her in silence.

"What are you guys looking at?!" She snapped.

Raven raised a finger. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Argent frowned. "Hmph. He's smothering me."

"He only visits once a week." Starfire pointed out.

"Grr. Let's hurry up." Argent got up and walked to the couch.

"She's a little **too** moody." Cyborg remarked.

Beast Boy fixed his face. "Imagine what she'll do when we tell her Titans East invited us to the July 4th party..."

They all shivered.

"We better tell her soon because July 4th is on Friday, which is in two days." Raven whispered.

"Hot Spot will tell her 'cause we ain't doing it." Cy mumbled.

Argent ran to the bathroom followed by Star and Raven, who were going to help.

"I swear: I'm sending each of the titan boys a pack of Trojans." Robin sighed. (I don't own.)

* * *

Argent's first prenatal visit actually went well.

The titans dropped her and Hot Spot off to Dr. Susan's office, where they met the woman who takes care of most supernatural pregnancies. She was a sweet ginger haired woman with much experience.

She even calmed Argent down when she started shouting at Spotty for no particular reason.

Argent had the to give urine samples, where she had to piss in the cup; then she took the blood test, which she loved but Hot Spot fainted to; and worst of all the physical.

It was good when they weighed her, and took her blood pressure, but when the doctor asked her to untie the corset...

"Do I have too?" Argent asked.

Dr. Susan smiled. "Yes honey. I understand it's awkward, but it's required."

Argent pushed out her lower lip before glaring at Hot Spot. "Get out."

He smirked. "I've seen you naked twice."

Argent looked out the doctor and decided against cursing him out.

"Please. Get. Out." Ice was dripping from her voice.

Dr. Susan chuckled and patted Hot Spot on the shoulder as she walked him to the door.

"Might as well stay on her good side... she'll get very moody."

He chuckled. "That's not moody?"

"Honey," She shook her head. "Not even."

He blinked and hurried out.

The OB walked over to her desk and grabbed a pair of gloves.

"What are you doing?" Argent asked.

"Nothing much sweetie. After the breast check, I'll palpitate your abdomen to feel your uterus."

Argent nodded and untied her corset.

**15 Minutes Later**

Argent and the OB walked out of the examination room.

Hot Spot grinned at them.

Argent ran over and kicked Hot Spot in the groin.

"Argent, remember what I said..." Dr. Susan said as Hot Spot fell to the ground.

Argent took a few deep breaths before helping Hot Spot up.

"Sorry, but you deserved it. Your stupid grin pissed me off." She... apologized?

"Damn. Do I have to wear a cup around you?" Hot Spot groaned.

Dr. Susan chuckled. "Will you two follow me to my office?"

She walked through the hall to a door labeled office as they followed behind, bumping each other.

"Stop pushing me." He whispered, nudging her away.

"Kiss my arse." Argent mumbled, shoving him into the wall before walking into the office.

She sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

So did Hot Spot, frowning at her.

"Okay, I can see the the child is developing fast. You've developed to about 6 weeks. Next week you would be at 8 week development, so your first trimester will be over quickly. The miscarriage risk is still there! So be careful."

Hot Spot raised his hand. "She doesn't want a kid, so telling her this probably makes her want to do things."

Argent shook her head. "I've accepted my fate. I no longer blame you."

Dr. Susan smiled. "Dear, believe me: You'll love that child like nothing else. Come back in 3 weeks and try to tell me that you're upset."

Argent pouted and poked the bump raising from he abdomen. "I won't love what it'll do to my figure."

"They have those classes where mothers-to-be go and exercise." The older woman pointed out.

Argent frowned and shook her head. "I'll look ridiculous. Even if I do it from home."

Hot Spot laughed. "I can imagine!"

She thumped him. "Idiot."

Hot Spot looked at the OB. "Since you can calm her down I'll tell her something important." He turned to Argent. "Titans East is having a barbeque in two days... and I told them you're a little sick, but we'll be there."

Her crimson eyes bore into his dark brown ones.

"You did **what**?" Argent growled.

Hot Spot bit his lip and pushed his chair away.

"Breath Argent. When you're angered you release chemicals that may affect the fetus. Anger is normal, but to much of it can be a bad thing." The OB soothed.

Argent took several deep breaths.

"I'll go, but someone buys me a black flowing blouse that doesn't hug my stomach. Titans East does not need to know."

Hot Spot let out a breath of relief and nodded.

Dr. Susan held out her hand. "See you two in three weeks."

They both shook her hand.

She started writing down notes. "And remember to take it easy Argent. And the diet plans I gave you earlier."

Argent nodded. "See you doctor."

They walked out.

Argent looked at Hot Spot. "Call Beast Boy and tell him to take me somewhere with healthy cheese pizzas."

He shrugged and pulled out his communicator as they walked outside the clinic.

Argent smiled to herself. Maybe a pregnancy isn't so bad.

* * *

Do you want more?


	2. July 4th!

This chap is so adorable to me... well to me.

Take the poll on my profile! I want to know what you guys want Argent to be pregnant with.

* * *

The titans all landed or walked to the entrance to Titans East's tower.

The warming summer sun and gentle wind making it a great day to dress down.

Argent bit her lip and crossed her arms, enjoying the feel of her flowing black shirt. The thing she disliked about it was that it hugged her bust.

She was nervous that some time this day, something will happen and her pregnancy will be exposed.

"Go on." Hot Spot directed nudging her.

She glared at him. "Don't rush me."

Star and Robin were by the door but stopped to make out.

"Hot Spot! How ya doing?" Kid Flash greeted. Jinx was at his side wearing a black 'I'm With Stupid' shirt and pink capri's.

Hot Spot grinned and fist bumped him. "Hey Kid."

Argent frowned and tried to scurry away before-

"Where do you think you're going?" Jinx called.

Argent sighed and stopped. Then she turned around.

Jinx looked down. "Whoa! You stuffing?"

Argent's jaw slacked and she crossed her arms on her chest tighter.

"No! Are you?"

Jinx chuckled. "Nope. Just a late bloomer. Did you like our present?"

Argent smiled and nodded. "The brush set did wonders to some tangles."

Jinx grabbed her hand and started walking. "Let's go."

They walked past Star and Robin.

"They're gross." Jinx groaned.

Argent laughed and pulled her hand away. "Are you serious? You and Kid do that more than they. Constantly snogging."

Jinx snickered. "Snogging... That sounds so nasally."

Argent pressed the elevator button. "Don't make fun of my accent!" She chuckled, pushing on Jinx.

Kid Flash ran over, dragging Hot Spot behind him.

Hot Spot was panting. "That was cool, but never do that again without... warning."

Kid laughed. Then he glanced at Argent. "Hi Argy!"

She frowned. "That sounds so nasty. Sound like 'orgy'. Never call me that again."

Hot Spot started to laugh. "Argy it is!"

"Don't start with me..."

Jinx and Kid moved into the elevator.

The remaining two followed.

"Wait!" Robin called.

Argent pressed the button for it to close.

"Let them catch it later."

The other three started laughing.

Hot Spot smirked and pinched her cheek. "How can something so cute be so bad?"

She grinned. "Easy: no one suspects the cute ones. Right, Jinx?"

Jinx smiled. "Never."

Kid nudged Hot Spot. "We have crazy girlfriends."

Hot Spot shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend." Then he looked confused.

Jinx and Kid raised their eyebrows.

Argent scrunched her eyebrows up. "We didn't clear that up. There's no label on our relationship..."

"There should be, shouldn't there?" Hot Spot asked, forgetting about the couple in the elevator.

Argent shrugged. "I don't know. We don't wanna date, do we?"

He shook his head. "Nahh."

The elevator stopped.

They all walked out. Kid Flash grabbed Jinx ran inside.

Argent was met by an out of breath Robin.

"What the hell? I heard you." He choked out.

Star looked perfectly fine as she walked inside with Hot Spot.

Argent shrugged. "I don't care. I didn't feel like being in a crowded elevator."

He frowned and followed behind her.

He was greeted by Speedy.

"Hey man, thanks for the rubbers. I was running low."

Cyborg looked over. "You actually did it?"

Robin blushed. "Yeah, look in the top draw of your desk."

Cyborg blushed also and walked away.

After greeting the people who were currently in the tower, Argent tapped Bee, who was wearing black shorts with silver tights under them and a yellow tank top.

"Argent!" Bee shouted. "You made it!"

She grabbed her into a bear hug.

Argent groaned as quietly as she could. Her breasts are sore.

Be pulled away and looked down. "Damn girl, you stuffing?"

Argent blushed. "No."

Bee chuckled. "Well your tits are bigger." She swung a arm on around Argent's shoulder.

"Who's here?" Argent asked, too lazy to examine.

"I'll tell you who couldn't make it. Pantha is sick, Red Star is the reason she's sick, and Bushido has things to do."

"Where's Kole?" Argent asked, looking around.

"Outside."

"Argent! Come help me." Raven called, holding Teether.

Argent sighed. She knows where this is leading...

"Got to go." She said to Bee.

Raven held out Teether. "Take care of him."

"Hi Ar Ar." Teether gurgled. Argent took hold of him.

He has to be at least 2 now.

"Argent? That's French for silver. The monks taught us that." Melvin said cutely. She's 7 now.

" A juet te..." Timmy tried. "I don't know French. French is hard."

Eh, 5 is a great age to practice new language.

"Is not." Melvin said.

Teether burped before trying to chew Argent's hair.

She shoved him back in Raven arms.

"Nope. Where's Wildebeest? I'll take practice with him."

Raven frowned. "If you can get him to power down."

She looked at him and Star sitting on the couch.

Argent nodded and walked over to the couch.

"Please? Be a good boy!" Star begged him.

Argent was about to pass out from the smell. She really has to get him to power down.

"Try peek-a-boo." Argent suggested, holding her nose and sitting.

Star covered her eyes. "Peek-the-boo." She said when she showed her eyes to Wildebeest.

He grunted. Then cooed.

Argent looked at the cute 2 year old with green eyes.

Starfire clapped her hands. "Aw little gungorki. You choose to power down after a game of peek-the-boo."

"Stafi! Stafi!" Wildebeest was bouncing in the couch.

Starfire leaned over to Argent. "It is best to get practice." She whispered.

Argent sighed. "I'm not good with br- um, children."

Star lifted Baby Wildebeest over her head.

"A boo boo. A boo boo." She cooed, shaking him slightly as he giggled.

Argent had to admit: That was cute.

Starfire sat him in Argent's lap and stood.

"I must go to the room of bath." She said. "I'll be back."

Argent stared at the toddler on her lap. "Hi."

"Hello!" He said, waving.

He reached and touched her cheek with a warm hand.

Then he pulled away and giggled.

Argent smiled and held him closer. "What's your name?" She asked even though she knew.

"Wildebee'. I twee years ol'." He even held out fingers.

It was four, but he was pretty close.

Argent giggled. "Aw. You're so cute."

He shook his head. Then he nodded.

"I cute? I not cute. I very cute."

Then he started laughing.

She poked his cheek. "Dimples."

He mimicked her move and poked her cheek.

Then he kissed her on the cheek.

She started laughing. "Eww. You left spit."

"Cheek!" Then he poked his cheek.

Argent tittered. "Yes, cheek."

"I know cheek. I have two!" Then he poked both his cheeks.

"Yes, two very chubby cheeks."

"A'plane?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She was unclear what he wanted.

"A'plane?" He held out his hands and made buzzing noises.

Argent laid him across her knee and started swaying.

"Airplane!" She exclaimed

He giggled. "A'plane!"

"Wow." Jinx said, standing behind the couch.

Argent sat him up and turned her head and saw the few people left in the room looking at her and smiling.

"What?" She asked as the small boy played with her sleeves.

"Barbeque, baby." Bee said, leaning over and tickling Wildebeest a little.

Jinx laughed. "Outside with everyone else."

Argent sighed. "Where's Star?"

"She left." Herald said, before walking out.

Argent sighed and stood up. Then she lifted Wildebeest up and held him at her hip.

"High! High!" He bubbled.

Argent was now the only one in the room.

"Let's go eat cutie." She carried him through the hallway and looked down the steps where music was blasting from.

"Go down steps!" He shouted.

Argent nodded. "We'll go down. Just don't move too much."

He stopped squirming.

'_Smart kid_.' Argent thought as she walked down the steps.

Argent opened the door to the large space of concrete, formerly the training area.

Kole walked over as she saw Argent coming outside.

"I would so give you a hug if you weren't holding this adorable kid. Awww!" She pinched his cheek.

"Eg. No toush!" He shouted at her.

Argent and Kole laughed.

"I like you kid." Argent said to him.

Kole held out her arms. "Wanna break?"

Argent shook her head slowly. "I'll take him to Teether when I'm bored."

Kole grinned. "Well I'm gonna play with Jericho and Herald." Then she frowned. "G'narkk is hanging with Beast Boy, the twins, and Speedy at the DJ booth."

Argent shook her head. "Well okay." She said as she looked over to see G'narkk poking the sound system.

"Shicken. Can I get shicken please?"

Argent giggled and used her free hand to ruffle his shaggy black hair. "Sure cutie."

She walked over to the grill, where Aqualad was grilling things.

"Hey Argent!" He greeted, waving the spatula.

Then he reached out his hand for a high five from Wildebeest, which he received.

Wildebeest giggled and looked at the grill. "Can I get shicken?" He asked cutely.

Aqualad laughed. "Sure little guy. I have a warm one for ya."

The toddler rolled his eyes. "I not little. I get huge and roar!"

Argent almost giggled. "We know. Please don't get huge while I'm holding you."

He giggled. "I won't. You nice."

That warmed Argent's heart.

Or was it just heartburn from the acids of her stomach?

Aqualad chuckled and handed him a plate of chicken.

"Tank you."

Aqualad chuckled and looked at Argent. "Want anything Arg? Kid didn't eat everything..."

She shook her head. "I'll pick from his plate."

Wildebeest frowned and cocked his head. "Why you think I not gonna eat my shicken?"

Argent laughed. "Cutie, I know you will. You don't wanna share with me?"

He smiled. "I share with you. You nice." Then he'll looked around. "Where Stafi?"

Argent looked around before seeing Starfire sitting and talking to Jinx, Robin, Hot Spot, and Bee.

She walked in that direction.

"My shicken gonna fall!"

Argent slowed her pace. "I don't want your food to fall."

"Good." Then he took a big bite of the leg.

Argent giggled. "You're my new friend. Better than last time we talked."

He nodded, chewing his food.

"Aw, gungorki!" Star walked over after spotting him.

He put done his chicken and looked at her. "Stafi!"

Argent walked by them.

"I like my new frien' Argy." He said.

Hot Spot and Jinx started laughing.

"Argy..." Hot Spot chuckled.

Argent sighed. "I'll let him call me that. Any of you do it and you're d-e-a-d."

Robin looked at her. "You hit it off with him."

Argent nodded.

"She cool." Wildebeest said before picking his chicken leg back up.

Bee laughed. "We know she's cool."

Argent's stomach was started to flip. It always happens at the worst moments.

"Want to go play with Timmy?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I like you and Stafi. I wanna like everyone!"

"How about you let Starfire hold you? She's softer."

He pouted. "You soft too."

Argent looked at the others. Then she looked back at Wildebeest.

"You're being lazy."

He shook his head. "My feet hurt."

"From what?"

He shrugged, almost knocking her with the drumstick.

Bee held out her arms. "How about you get to know me better?"

Wildebeest smiled. "Will you sting me?

"Oh no, I'm a nice bee."

"'Kay!"

Argent passed him to her.

"Thank you." She said before speed walking to the bathroom.

Star started tickling Wildebeest.

"Wow. She's actually good with kids." Jinx said.

Hot Spot started laughing. "She refers to them as brats."

"Like you're any good with kids." Robin teased.

Hot Spot smirked. "I'm okay with kids."

"Yeah right!" Jinx chuckled.

"With your mean self." Bee added.

"He's mean? He don't look mean." Wildebeest asked cutely.

Everyone chuckled.

"He is not the nicest person, but he is not... mean." Starfire defended Hot Spot.

Hot Spot thew up his hands. "Hey, I'm nice."

"Occasionally." Jinx snickered.

Robin started choking on air. Star passed him her soda.

They all laughed harder, even Wildebeest giggled.

Robin blushed. "It's not funny." Then he started chuckling.

"What's funny?" Kid asked, sitting on Jinx.

"Robin choked... on air." Bee laughed.

Kid chuckled and leaned over to poke Wildebeest in the stomach.

"I like him better as this adorable little man."

Wildebeest frowned. "Why you don't like me as beast? Roar! I'm much strong."

Bee chuckled along with the others before she put Wildebeest down and stood.

"Speedy isn't supposed to play this while the younger kids are here! I bet Mas and Menos had something to do with it too!"

She stomped over to the DJ booth.

Starfire patted her lap. "Do you wish to sit?" She asked Wildebeest.

He shook his head and handed her the small piece of chicken left.

"That's for Argy! I'm gonna play with Timmy!"

Then he ran over to Raven and Cyborg, who were entertaining 3 small children.

"Aw, he saved chicken for Argent." Jinx cooed. Then she looked at Kid. "Now that the child's gone, how about you get off my fucking lap?" She growled.

He frowned. "Fine. I'll go talk to Beast Boy. He'll be nice to me. Aqualad banned me from the grill area."

Then he sped off.

"He has issues." Robin laughed.

"But you have more." Hot Spot teased.

"Both of you have issues." Jinx said.

"You do too!" They both shouted at her.

"Okay! Star has the least issues over here!"

They looked at Star who was twirling her hair and muttering things to herself.

Then they looked at her strangely.

"We all have issues." Hot Spot said quietly.

Star turned and looked them, seeing that they were staring at her. "Um, I was doing the thinking aloud."

They shook their heads and laughed.

Argent walked back with four sippie-cups in her arms. She found a spare toothbrush and is in an okay mood.

She spotted the four kids playing a game of 'pass the ball'.

She walked over in that direction, stopping by the three musketeers.

"Hi!" Kole said cheerily, sitting on Jericho and her legs on Herald.

Jericho waved, almost hitting Herald, who he was squished beside on the same chair.

"Lack of chairs suck, right?" Argent chuckled.

Herald shook his head. "They're doing this to annoy me."

Kole giggled. "Maybe."

Jericho smiled and nodded.

Argent shook her head. "You guys are some type of strange." She laughed. "Now I have some sippie-cups to distribute, so later guys."

"See ya!" Kole waved, hitting Herald in the face.

He scowled. "I'll stand up and watch both of you drop."

Argent laughed one final time before walking towards the children.

"Here." She handed Melvin the largest cup.

"Thank you!" She said, taking the cup.

"I get one?" Timmy asked.

Argent smiled and passed him one.

"Yay!"

Raven put her hands on her hips.

"Oops. Thank you."

Argent shook her head and passed one to Teether.

He said something incoherent, which she assumed was a thank you.

"Argy!" Wildebeest took the cup. "Tank you. Did you take the shicken?"

Argent giggled. "You left me chicken?"

He nodded.

"I better go get it before the buffalo eats it." Then she laughed at her own joke.

"Buffalo? What buffalo?" Melvin asked.

Argent shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

They nodded.

"No juice for us?" Cy asked.

Argent smirked and shook her head. "You two get your own."

Then she turned and skipped away.

"Mood swings." Raven was rubbing her temples.

Cy chuckled before pointing to Timmy. "Don't pee there!"

Argent chuckled and slowed to a walk.

She looked at the chairs.

Someone's gonna have to get up for her.

"Spotty." She moaned. "Can you get up?"

He shook his head. "No way."

"Get up for the girl." Bee directed.

He shook his head. "Nah."

Argent narrowed her eyes. "If you know what I know, you'll get the fuck up. Or else..."

The others were interested.

"Or else what?" He challenged, lazily splaying his arm out.

She leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes widened. "Why can't you just sit on me?"

She leaned down and whispered something again.

He blushed. "But-"

She whispered something for an exceptionally long time.

"What's she telling him?" Jinx whispered.

Bee shrugged. "What ever she's telling him is making him sweat."

"Very much in fact." Star pointed out.

Robin was leaning close to hear what she was saying.

Argent moved away.

Hot Spot was blushing deeply and perspiring.

"So?" She asked.

He got up and sat on the floor.

She smirked and sat down. "Thank you."

He played with his fingers and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Bee asked.

Argent was still smirking. "Whatever it takes to move him."

Then she nudged him with her foot.

He grinned. If she knew what he knew, something's happening...

"And you two aren't dating?" Jinx asked.

"No." They said in unison.

:How could you guys not form something **yet**?" Robin asked.

They knew what he meant.

Hot Spot shrugged and looked up."We know where our relationship lies."

Argent nodded in agreement.

Hot Spot smirked."We're best friends. I know almost everything about her. Like the tattoo o- Ow!"

Argent had pinched his ear. "Say another word and both this and **something** else goes missing." She whispered.

Hot Spot shivered.

Jinx and Bee raised their eyebrows.

"Sounds like your 'relationship' has more relations than shipping." Bee said suspiciously.

Argent laughed. "He's not gonna get any from me!" Anymore.

Then she kicked his back.

Hot Spot turned back and scowled.

"Stop."

"When all non-teenagers go to sleep, let's talk about some stuff."Jinx suggested.

Argent groaned. This won't turn out well...

There goes her chances of a secret pregnancy.

Another song played.  
Bee got up again. "Those twins are gonna get it."


	3. The Argument

I don't know why I wrote this story... It just popped up in my head after I wrote a scene in Mistress Madness. Then I was like, how about we have faulty protection? So afterward I continued Stifling the Cravings... I just had to make a sequel. I'm not even a Hotgent fan. I'm a Hot Spot fan and a Argent fan, so I was like 'Fuck it' and paired them together. They aren't even really paired in the story.

Thank you **Mizookie101** and anonymous **Nicey nicey** for reviewing. Really appreciated.

I think I'll give up on this story from lack of encouragement.

* * *

So after the barbeque last week, Argent and Hot Spot had a huge fight.

It's not because someone found out about her pregnancy.

Nope, the night went by fine. All the teens played games and Bee kicked the twins asses.

They were fighting because Argent was jealous.

Jealous that he can freely flirt and have his fun, while she was in and out of the bathroom, releasing the contents of her stomach.

But ask Hot Spot and he'll say she was screaming random nonsense at him.

So his only response was to shout back at her.

Things were thrown, names were called.

Screaming match after screaming match, and he finally decided to just go home.

He was supposed to visit yesterday. There's still today...

And Argent is sure he's not coming. But she doesn't care. She doesn't need his company.

So now she's curled up on the couch with a desolate look in her eyes, flipping the channels. Her free hand rested on the accursed bump on her abdomen.

Robin greeted her as he walked in from patrol, being acknowledged with nothing more than a glance.

He walked into the kitchen to speak with the empath.

"Is she okay?" He asked Raven as she prepared tea.

Raven shushed him. "Lower your voice." Then she took up a spoon. "She hasn't said much all week. Today we've barely heard a word."

"That fight she had with Hot Spot really made her depressed, dude." Beast Boy said, walking into the kitchen.

Raven took up her cup. "Hot Spot isn't too great either. I called to see how he was doing and he was... polite. No humor, no profanities, no grins. Just polite."

"Polite?!" The two guys asked in disbelief.

Beast Boy shook his head and leaned against the counter. "Is he coming today? This isn't good."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Argent quiet and Hot Spot mannerly? They need to resolve this."

"She still won't tell you guys what they were fighting about?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"She won't tell neither Starfire or I." Raven answered.

"Where's Star?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed. It's like Robin's attention span shortens by the name of his girlfriend.

She looked towards the hall. "In her room."

Robin grinned before walking off.

Raven turned to her own significant other. "Did you see him?"

Then she frowned. She turns her back for a moment and he starts munching on fruit flavored cereal.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful.

She walked in the direction of the hall.

"I was coming in here to get some anyway!" He called after her.

The pregnant teen turned back to look at him after hearing him shout. She was oblivious to the fact that they were in the kitchen.

He looked at her too. "Howdy Argent! You've been laying there for the entire morning. Wanna hang out?"

She slowly shook her head, her lazy ponytail bobbing a bit.

She is in no need of company and she hasn't been, even after many failed attempts of them trying to talk to her this past week.

Beast Boy still made his way over to the couch.

Argent rolled her crimson eyes.

Beast Boy bit his lip in awkward silence.

"So... Anything new?"

Argent looked at the green teen.

"I'm knocked up and I just had a fight with this thing's father... absolutely nothing new." She said with bitter sarcasm.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Oh... Um, well, everything will be fine."

Her head began throbbing. She needs alcohol...

There's none here.

Well then she'll settle for scissors.

Oh yeah, Hot Spot ordered them to keep sharp objects and drugs away from her.

She can't get the freaking windows to unlock.

Not able to get an abortion.

Can't form a knife due to the pregnancies affect on her powers.

If she holds her breath long enough, will she die?

"Um, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked noticing her lower lip trembling.

Argent handed him the remote and silently lifted herself up from the couch, swiftly walking towards the hall.

**Two Weeks Later (Friday)**

Should he visit now? He hasn't seen her for three weeks.

But she did tell him she never wanted to see him again.

Maybe it was just hormones.

He really did want to visit, but she really wounded him with her words.

Yes, Isaiah Crockett does have a softer side.

He just doesn't show much of it.

Well, Argent has seen it... She's seen many sides of him.

But he hates how she's always starting shit.

He picked up his house phone as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Isaiah! You can't call your mother anymore?" Came her sweet voice in his ear.

"Ma? I was about to think about something."

He heard her giggle a bit. "Superhero business?"

"Deeper than that. I promise I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Sounds serious. Okay, but I haven't heard from you in a month. You better call back."

He chuckled. "Okay ma. Later."

"Mm hm."

He put the phone back in the receiver and walked back to his couch.

And he'll tell her something.

**Titans Tower**

She should be glad.

She has what she wanted.

Hot Spot's backed off.

That's what she's asked him to do in the start.

But why does she feel more miserable than ever?

She no longer craves whiskey.

Nope, she craves her friend.

Three weeks of no arguments feels like a death sentence.

Now she sits on her bed in a crop top and cotton shorts, thinking and sweating bullets.

She went to her Dr. Susan again. It wasn't a prenatal visit, just a one-on-one chat.

She and Star ordered maternity wear online. Did you think she would actually go to the store?

"Argent?" Starfire called, knocking at the door. "Lunch."

Argent sighed and opened her door.

Star was wearing a pair of very short shorts and a tank top.

A heatwave and broken air conditioners don't mix.

Argent quietly followed her out and into the main room.

Star took her seat by Robin.

She wasn't really feeling the heat, but she loved looking 'hot'.

"Are we having ice cream for lunch?" She asked, looking at the sweaty titans.

Robin lifted his head from the table, exposing his bare chest a little more. "I wish."

"Duuuude.. Let's go swimming." Beast Boy whined/suggested, fanning under his arm.

Good thing he follows proper hygiene rules now.

"The water is bubbling." Raven said, her cape wrapped around her. She couldn't be wearing anything more than her underwear.

"Even the shower water is hot." Robin complained. "Cy! Why isn't the air cool?"

The mechanical man rolled his eyes. "I have to go into town and get parts. I ain't going out there."

"But I'm not ready to die! I'm too pretty!" Beast Boy cried dramatically.

Argent was fanning herself. "I'm the one who's dying."

"Sit down." Raven directed.

"Your stomach looks absolutely cute!" Star squealed.

Argent put a hand on her slightly enlarged belly.

"And this is just 3 months development." She sat next to Raven. "Give it a few weeks and I'll be downright adorable." She said sarcastically.

"How do you feel?" Cy asked.

"Hot."

"How do you feel **being pregnant**?" Robin repeated.

Argent rolled her eyes. "Sweaty. Moody. More sensitive to smell. Constantly dizzy. I have stretch marks... This thing is damaging me."

"Stop calling you baby a 'thing'." Beast Boy scolded.

She looked at him. "Shut up." Then she looked around, just noticing something. "Where's lunch?"

Robin lifted his head from the table. "Hot Spot's coming."

Argent's eyes widened. "What?! There's no cheese? And he's coming here?!"

They all nodded.

"You have to talk to him. Not only is it important, he's your friend." Cyborg said softly.

Argent growled. "I swear I'll do horrible things to Hot Spot." Then she lowered her head. "If he isn't mad at me still..."

The other five looked at each other.

They are all are aware of how upset Hot Spot is. He was even less abrasive than usual as they tried to convince him to visit.

"Argent," Raven said seriously. "It was your fault. You need to apologize."

Argent threw her head back. "I know! But I just don't want to."

"Well, you must." Star said.

"When is he coming?"

Robin looked up again. "Soon. He called three hours ago."

Argent moaned. "Oh gosh. I'm not ready for this."

"Don't you wanna talk to him?"

She nodded and stood up. "I'm hungry."

She walked over to the fridge and took out a stick of sharp cheddar.

"Hey! Since none of us want to use anything that let's off heat, how about we have cube cheese for lunch?!" Cy asked loudly.

Argent smiled in agreement before taking a bite of her cheese stick.

"Can I cut them?" She asked.

They all shook their heads.

Does she really think they'll let her near a knife?

So thirty minutes of eating cheese later, there's a knock at the door.

All the blood was rushing right through Argent's brain.

Her blinking increased and breathing rapid, she stood up and walked to the door.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the encouraging faces of the titans.

Why is this so damn emotional? Why can't she just open the door and give him a playful punch in the arm?

This is **not** love. She unable to love anything. ('Stifling the Cravings' explains it all.)

She opened the door, stomach doing cartwheels.

A scowl formed on her face.

Right now she wanted to cry, but instinct told her to be aggressive.

"Hi." Hot Spot greeted simply, pushing past her.

He nodded and waved to everyone else, before sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to try and see what I can do with the air conditioner." Cyborg said, getting up.

"Need help?" Raven offered.

He nodded and she followed after her.

"I'm gonna go chill on the beach." Beast Boy made his excuse and walked past Hot Spot to the door.

Robin smiled at Star. "Why is your skin so cold?" He whispered.

"My people let off chills during heat over 90 degrees to help keep the heat out."

He smirked. "So if I turn up the heat, will you get even cooler?"

She knew where he was going and nodded.

Then she pulled him up and dragged out the room.

Hot Spot looked at Argent, not wanting to talk.

"S-sorry... for throwing a lamp at you." She attempted to apologize, but this is going to have to be taken slowly.

He silently stood up and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, the aggressiveness back in her tone.

He dragged her all through the main room, into the hallway, and all the way to her room.

"What the fuck?" She asked as she was pushed a bit into the room.

He locked the door.

Argent sat on the bed. "What?"

"We fight constantly. You've even attacked me. Wanna know what pissed me off the most? I have no fucking idea why you were angry! And I probably won't."

Argent crossed her arms. "We always fight, so why did you take this one to heart?"

"'Cause you're actually upset that I care about you." This was supposed to come out sentimentally, but of course he said it with harshness.

"No, you're ju-"

"Shut up." He stopped her.

Here they go again.

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Hot Spot stepped in front of her. "You heard me."

Argent gave him a cold glare. "Who the fu-"

This time he shut her up with his lips.

And she really couldn't complain as they made out, pushing themselves towards the head of the bed.

Boy, has it been a while since she's gave in to this addiction...

That's another pregnancy downer for her.

He pulled away and sat up. "If you want some, we play a game first."

She sat up also and crossed her arms. "Which is?"

"Tell my parents you're pregnant over the phone tomorrow. And my cousin too... but in person."

Argent's eye widened. "Do we have to? Maybe we can just do it over the phone."  
He shook his head. "Nope. Next Thursday, we take off."

Argent was utterly fuming at this.

"It's your fault for getting me pregnant."

He chuckled. "It was your fault for getting yourself pregnant." He pursed his lips. "'Come on Spotty, all the kids are doing it.'" He mimicked her accent.

She chuckled. "Shut up! That's not what happened. I'll give your thoughts."

"Oh, you will?"  
She nodded. Then she crossed her eyes and stuck her teeth out. "Uuuuuh. Hot hot hot... Nosebleed!... Hot hot hot... Do I get to fuck?... Bang!" She said in a deep voice.

"Argent, that's **your** thoughts." He laughed.

Argent actually nodded in agreement. "They sure are. Will you bang me already?"

He shook his head. "Not until we finish our game."

"Fuck you then." She grumbled.

He pulled her towards him. "I've missed your company."

A smile tugged at the pregnant girl's mouth.

"Same here." Then she frowned. "I'm missing something else."

He chuckled and kissed her jaw.

"You can live without it."

She just recalled his words. "Cousin?"

It took her long enough.

"Yeah, Sherri. She's the only family member, besides my ma, who accepted me."

Argent shrugged. "I have no cousins... My family isn't very fertile."

"And yet you get pregnant at our first go?"

"I know, right? This is horrid."

He sighed. "Don't start with the whole baby-hating thing."

Argent ignored him. "I do like your mom. Buy she sure isn't gonna like me after I tell her about the 'thing'."

"Yes she will. They could care less about what I do. You should hear what my 'pa' is gonna say. My ma is most likely gonna say, 'Your son is on the phone.' Then he's gonna say, 'He isn't my son!' Then my ma hands him the phone and I'm all, 'Love you too **dad**.'"

Argent giggled a bit. "Wow."

"Yeah, just wait for tomorrow."

She frowned. "I'm just bubbling with anticipation." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Should I contine? How was this chap? Was it weak? Strong? Saddening? Heartfelt?

I DESERVE TO KNOW PEOPLE!

The poll is still up so vote! There's a tie between two!


	4. Telling His Fam

"Ready?"

She sighed. "My life is worthless already. Go ahead."

Hot Spot and Argent were sitting in the main room with the other titans, ready to call his parents.

The rest were sitting at the table in the kitchen, watching.

"Why won't she call her parents?" Robin asked.

Raven was resting against Beast Boy. "They aren't in touch."  
Everyone understood.

Hot Spot looked back and mouthed for them to not get loud, the phone dialing in speaker.

"Hello?" His mother asked.

"Hi ma."

"Isaiah! You called back! How are you?"

There was a click. She just put it in speaker.

Hot Spot looked at Argent. "Fine, I guess. Just have to tell you something."

"Llyas! Your son is on the phone!"

Next thing they heard were muffled arguing.

"But... Woman! Jasmina ple- Whatever."His dad had a slight accent. "Hello?"

Hot Spot tried not to laugh. "Hi daddy!" He said mockingly.

Argent covered her mouth and started laughing.

The man gagged. "Boy."

"How ya doing, judge? Your locking those criminals I catch away?"

"You know it. What do you want?" His dad said gruffly.

"I wanted to tell you that Argent's pregnant."

Argent's eyes widened.

She expected this to take a while.

The line went silent.

"What?!" His mother shouted. "How far along is she?"

His dad scoffed. "Who's the father?"

What's wrong with everyone?

Hot Spot chuckled. "She's 3 months developed. Oh, and I am."

His mom gasped.

"No condom?" His dad asked.

Which was ignored by everyone.

"Don't tell me you impregnated that sweet girl!"

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow, including Argent.

Sweet?

Argent took up the phone. "Hello, Mrs Crockett."

"Antonia! Sweetie, call me Jasmina."

His dad grunted. "Why would you sleep with a **him**?"

"Llyas! Sorry he's being so inconsiderate... he had a bad day at work."

Argent chuckled. "It's okay. I must have been desperate at the time, sir."

Hot Spot frowned and the other titans tried not to laugh.

His dad laughed. "I like you! But, you can do way better than him."

Hot Spot took the phone. "I bet that's the same way gramps felt about you."

"No, he loved me. Said I would be a very good husband."

"I'm talking about your father."

"Oh... Tough love, son."

Hot Spot chuckled. "Aw, You wuv me."

The line went silent.

"Is he still on?" Argent asked.

Hot Spot shrugged. "Hello? Daddy?"

"Shut up, Isaiah." His father said.

Hot Spot chuckled. "Hey, if I have a son, I'm gonna be way nicer than you."

Argent bit her lip.

A son?

A daughter?

Oh, Lord help her.

His dad chuckled. "Boy, you have anger issues. If your son is anything like you, you'll understand why I treat you the way I do."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "You treat me like the bald-headed stepson."

There was a shuffling sound.

"Both of you keep quiet! Let me talk to Antonia!" His mom shouted.

Argent took the phone.

"Back."

"Okay honey. What did your parents say?"

She frowned. "My parents and I don't speak. They really wouldn't care."

"Okay, so what do you say?"

Argent looked at Hot Spot. "I'm being forced to carry his spawn."

"That had to be the only reason a cute girl would be with him." His dad said.

More shuffling on the line.

"Again, don't mind him. So are you going to be my new daughter-in-law?"

Argent gagged.

Hot Spot fixed his face a certain way.

"Uuuuh? No." He said.

His mom groaned. "So no daughter-in-law?"

"The boy isn't gonna ever get married." His dad said.

Argent laughed. "He has a better chance of marrying his right hand."

His dad chuckled. "You're amusing."

Hot Spot snatched the phone.

"Isn't that what you almost did before you tricked ma into marrying you?"

There was growl on the line.

"Boy, you better wat-"

"You two stop!" His mom yelled. "They've been doing this since Isaiah was ten."

Argent raised an eyebrow. "I thought he only found out about the alien thing not too long ago?"

"Tough love." His dad answered.

"They both have tempers." His mom replied. "Sooo? Are you his girlfriend?"

"Noooo." Argent drew out.

His mom gasped. "Shouldn't you two be... something? I mean you children have 6 more mo-"

"About 2 more."

"Huh? I thought you were only 3 months along?"

Hot Spot took the phone. "Fast progressing pregnancy."

His dad scoffed. "I'm surprised the baby isn't growing out of her neck."

Argent shrugged. "Same here."

"That's it! You sleep on the couch tonight!" His mom shouted at her husband.

The heard him grunt. Then he started saying stuff in Moroccan Arabic.

They could tell she ignored him.

"Okay, do you live with Isaiah? Are you kids still in Morocco?"

Argent sighed. "I'm currently living with the other titans in California. I lived with him for a while before I got pregnant."

"Will you live with him after the birth of the child?" His dad asked.

"No. We didn't exactly discuss everything."

"Oh... I guess we should go now. You kids have to come visit before she has that child. If you need money, tell us. If you need advice, call me Antonia. We're okay with the fact that you're pregnant, so don't think otherwise." Then she squealed. "I'm going to be a grandmother! My baby is having a baby!"

His dad grunted. "Money? Doesn't the city fund them?"

"To a certain extent, pa." Hot Spot said.

"Well, okay. I'll open my pockets to pay for your mistake. Call us soon, boy."

Hot Spot grinned. "Love you ma, love you pa."

His dad just grunted in response.

"Love you too, Isaiah. And welcome to our crazy family, Antonia."

Argent smiled a little. "Thanks."

The line went silent.

Argent laughed. "Your parents are cool... And your father is hilarious!"

Hot Spot shook his head.

It was expected that the two would hit it off.

She raised an eyebrow. "And your mom thinks I'm sweet..."

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy shouted.

Everyone chuckled.

Argent nuzzled herself against Hot Spot. "When we go to Morocco can we visit your parents?"

"Actually, Sherri lives in Star City, Chicago."

Argent tilted her head. "Aw... Does she insult you?"

"Yes. Yes, she does."

Argent grinned.

**A Week Later**

Hot Spot knocks on a door, while Argent stands behind him, wearing a sweatshirt.

They're in the urban area of Chicago, where the streets are always busy.

Argent is freaking nervous!

And the doors opening only made it worse.

A pretty young woman with braids peeked her head through the door.

"Isaiah? W-what?"

She slid her head back and opened the door.

"Come in." She said.

She had thick hips, thick thighs, and big bust. Her waist wasn't exactly small.

They walked in and immediately smelt cinnamon.

Argent closed the door.

The house was a little dark, being that the curtains were shut.

Hot Spot grabbed his cousin in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground a bit.

The woman, Sherri, looked at Argent and smiled.

"Put me down and let me meet your friend!"

Hot Spot chuckled and did as told.

Sherri outstretched her hand.

"Name's Sherri... And your name starts with an A."

Argent shook her hand. "Argent."

Sherri nodded. "Ah. My cousin over here told me about you last year. Make yourself at home."

Hot Spot plopped down in the couch. "Nice house."

Argent sat next to him.

"So... What brings you here?" Sherri asked.

Argent knew Hot Spot was planning on being blunt.

"She's pregnant." He said simply.

Sherri looked at Argent. "Hmm... Mind me asking where the father is?"

What?

Argent was about to say but Hot Spot interrupted her.

"I'm sitting right next to her. What's wrong with everyone?"

Sherri rolled her eyes. "Shut up Mr. I-Just-Show-Up-At-People's-Doors. I haven't seen you in a while. You sure have grown up! You went from a dopey 15 year old boy to 17 year old soon-to-be father."

Hot Spot smirked. "You've grown too. From a anorexic teenager to a thick woman."

She grabbed a pillow from the couch and smothered him.

"So? Has he been good to you?" She asked Argent as Hot Spot tried to get from under the pillow.

Argent frowned. "He knocked me up."

Sherri let go of the pillow.

"Bitch!" Hot Spot yelled.

"Watch your fucking mouth, boy." She thumped him and sat next to Argent.

She started rambling in Moroccan before sighing.

"Let me get to know you before I start asking questions. How open are you with people?"

"Oh, that was real subtle." Hot Spot said sarcastically.

Argent punched him in the gut. "Shut up, buffalo."

Sherri laughed. "He is fat, right?"

Hot Spot sighed.

Argent, his dad, and Sherri all have this one thing in common.

Making him their play thing.

But he has Argent covered. He'll shut her up.

Argent smiled. "Do you mind if I cuss. My language isn't exactly ladylike."

Sherri chuckled. "Another thing we have in common. I curse a lot. And I say what's on my mind."

After 30 minutes of getting to know each other and teasing Hot Spot, that question came up.

"So how exactly did you get pregnant?"

Argent sighed. "Faulty morning after pill."

The woman nodded. "Oh. So I'm guessing this was your first times and you two thought there would be no love if he wore the glove?"  
Argent laughed. "Not at all. Love was not involved and it was **his** first time... I've had casual sex before."

Hot Spot was getting uncomfortable, waiting for an awkward question.

"Finally! Someone who likes sex and isn't afraid to admit it. We're not whores, we have sex drives."

The guy in the room groaned. "Ew.. I don't wanna hear about how often my cousin has sex."

Sherri gave him an evil look before turning to Argent and smirking.

"How was it?"

He blushed deeply and turned his head.

Argent returned the smirk. "Could have been better."

Hot Spot stored that comment to memory. She'll regret it later.

"Well any plans?"

Argent shrugged. "The child will live with the titans."

"Are you thinking natural birth?"

Argent frowned. "No no no no no. Cesarean delivery."

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Ask a woman who's given birth before. Most likely your mom. "

He raised his hands. "That's fine."

Argent smiled. "It better be."

Hot Spot winked at her.

"So how long you two been dating?" Sherri asked.

"We aren't dating." They answered in unison.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "So... The baby is gonna be raised as a mistake?"

"What do you mean?" Hot Spot asked.

"Um, you two aren't even dating... the baby will start to wonder why mommy and daddy aren't like the parents on TV."

"We're superheroes and we're 17. Of course we won't be like them." Argent replied.

"But you two could at least try to work something normal out. So the kid will be passed back and forth between parents who obviously love each other but don't want to get together?"

Hot Spot and Argent blushed.

She doesn't love him like that! He's her best friend.

He feels the same way.

What Argent really needs right now is a bottle of whiskey.

She doesn't even care that it could affect the fetus.

"Changing the subject... I know you're a college student but how old are you?"

Sherri grinned at her. "Just turned 20!"

"Any boyfriends?"

"Not at the moment but I have a roommate. Justin."

"Where is he?"

"Summer . He's a senior studying for a degree counseling."

Argent smiled. So that would mean he's about 23-25.

Old enough to have liquor... If only Hot Spot would let her get up.

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow. "You have a man as a roommate?"

"And you knocked a woman up. So?"

He shook his head. "Just wanted to know."

Conversations came and went.

So has the time.

It's about 3 hours later and the sun is dimming now that evening has arrived.

"I am so sorry I didn't cook. If I knew you two were coming," Sherri glared at Hot Spot. "I might have made something."

He shrugged anyway."You can't cook anyway."

"Excuse me? Who cooked for you when aunty and uncle went to work? Me! And you ate, too."

He shrugged once more.

"Do you have cheese?" Argent asked.

Sherri nodded and stood.

"I'll go get you some."

She walked into the door behind the TV.

Argent turned to Hot Spot.

"Isn't it close to the time Cy said he would get us?"

Hot Spot nodded. "It's almost 7."

Argent grunted. "So our game is almost complete?"  
He nodded again.

Sherri came back with a package of cheese.

Argent grinned. "I've been craving cheese more than Jerry the mouse."

Sherri laughed. "Wow."

Hot Spot's communicator buzzed.

"That means the T-Ship must be overhead," He looked at Argent. "Can you float us up?"

She scowled. "I'll try but I think this thing is trying to keep my powers for itself."

Hot Spot shook his head.

Will she ever stop calling their child a 'thing'?

They said their goodbyes to Sherri before going outside.

The T-car was right over the house.

"Whoa." Sherri said, light brown eyes wide. "You teens are living well."

Argent smiled at her before stuffing the cheese in her sweatshirt's pocket and floating.

"I can still float at least."

She waved to Sherri and encased Hot Spot in crimson energy before floating towards the ship.

* * *

The child will be born soon.

Leave the gender and discription in the reviews if you want.

Chap after the next is strange...


	5. Sad Surprise

Thanks **RheaThePsychoticNinja** for giving me that word of encouragement LOL!

Also thanks **Egyptiandude990** and **jadapie1127 **for your very appreciated reviews.

* * *

A lot happens in 4 weeks.

4 weeks since their visit to Sherri's place.

Prenatal visit.

Fights with Hot Spot.

Hiding in her room when titans come to hand in their reports.

Argent's now at 20 week pregnancy. Almost 5 months development!

It's nearing the end of August .

And the big question is:

Should she get an ultrasound?

"I don't care what the gender of this thing is!" She yelled at the titans.

"Why not? Don't you want to check if it's healthy?" Raven asked.

Argent shook her head. "I don't care."

The titans sighed.

They're standing around Argent in the infirmary, who's lying on the cot.

She's in there because she nearly passed out.

"Please friend Argent?" Star begged.

Argent sighed. "Fine! Just don't tell me what the gender is... You know what? Everyone get out but Cy and Rae."

Beast Boy frowned. "Aw man."

Robin shrugged and walked out.

Star pouted and followed her boyfriend.

Raven gave her a small smile.

"Oh, don't smile at me." She snapped.

Raven turned away before Argent could spot her smirk.

"Let's find out how the lil' guy is doing!" Cy exclaimed, putting gloves on.

Argent lifted her shirt over the huge bump.

He had built his own equipment for this and was pretty sure the picture would come up clearer than the usual.

He took out the gel and handed it to Raven with gloves.

"I set everything up, you spread the gel."

She nodded and set the gel on the cart so she could put the gloves on.

"You two better not tell anyone the gender of the thing."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I won't."

"Neither will I." Cy said, typing things into his computer.

Raven took the gel and spread a light layer over Argent's stomach.

Argent shivered. The gel is a little cold.

"Ready?" Cy asked, holding the tool.

Raven nodded and Argent grunted.

He walked over to Argent and pressed it against her, looking behind at the screen.

"Raven. Hold this there."

Raven took it and held it on Argent's stomach, moving it around a bit.

Cy walked over to the screen.

"Whoa whoa. Rae, hold up! Stop moving it!"

Raven stopped and looked at Argent.

Cyborg turned around. "Are you sure you don't wanna know? This is kind of important."

What's wrong?

"I don't care."

The metal man shook his head and pressed a button. "Come check this out Raven."

Raven put the tool down and floated over to the screen.

She gasped. "Azar, it's true! Beast Boy said he heard it but I didn't believe it!"

Argent was worried now.

Was the child really a thing?

Cyborg turned. "Argent, you should really hear this."

Argent sat up. "What?"

"Twins. Y-you're having twins!"

That's why her stomach is larger than most 5 month pregnant women.

Argent tried her best to not faint.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL HOT SPOT!"

Raven hissed. "Calm down. That's not the only thing."

Argent clutched her head. "Are you gonna tell me it's triplets?!"

Cy shook his head. "One of them is unhealthy. He may not make it, Argent." He said quietly.

Raven's eyes showed sadness. "And there's a high chance that **you** may not make it."

Argent's eyes went wide. "Dr. Susan said I was fine."

"You didn't let her do a sonogram yet. She would have found out about the twins and your chances of..." Raven trailed off.

Argent sighed. "So this is how it'll end? Me being unintentionally pregnant with an unwanted child- excuse me, **children**. And you guys see, Isaiah didn't want me to get it sucked out. He didn't know I'll be carrying two of his spawns! IS THERE ANY FREAKING WAY THAT I'LL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS SHIT! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME THAT?!"

She slowly calmed herself down, taking deep breaths.

"Is there anyway that the thing in my stomach can live too?"

Raven ran a hand through her hair. "I'll try to find a spell that can keep you nourished enough. You're a little on the frail side and they're draining you... If your nourished, the other one stays healthy."

Cyborg shook his head. "But I don't get it. You and the boy aren't healthy but the girl is extremely healthy."

Argent groaned. "I didn't want to know the genders... but it doesn't matter now. Do I have to stay in the infirmary?"

Cyborg went into the backroom and came out with a fresh bag of iv fluid.

"Does this answer your question?"

He inserted the bag into the stand and took up a alcohol wipe.

Argent shook her head. "I should have not got the sonogram."

Raven gasped. "But we wouldn't have known and wouldn't have been able to save you three."

"That's the point."

Cyborg finished hooking her to the iv and pulled Raven aside.

"We can't leave her in here by herself." He looked at all the hazardous objects. "It's dangerous"

Raven looked over at the very depressed teen.

"The iv's portable. And she can sleep with Star. I think Jinx left the air mattress from the slumber party." (A/N: Night Bonding is the story.)

He walked in the direction of the computer. "We can **not** let her out of our sight."

Raven nodded before walking over to Argent.

"You don't have to stay in here. Just walk around with the iv as I look for a spell."

Argent shrugged and tried to pull herself up, struggling a bit but eventually getting up.

"Fuck my life." She muttered.

* * *

Did you guys this think this was a everythis is fine and dandy story?

Nope. My girl even asked why my stories always have some type of issue in it.

I can't help it! That's my thing.

Please, leave a review with baby names! I need to name the kids!

You get a shout out if you do.


	6. Names!

Remember me saying this chap would be strange? I decided to let you guys know what's wrong after the birth of the kids.

Thank **AnonymousNinjaGirl** for your list!

*More shout-out could be here if only people reviewed.

Randomness: I'm cool like that, duh.

* * *

They were all sitting on the couch, Argent with an iv connected to her.

Today Hot Spot finds out about the kids.

Today **everyone** will find out about the kids.

Yes, Today. The 5th of September.

Why?

Because big-mouthed Bumblebee is coming over to give her report.

And no one trusts Argent enough to leave her alone in her room.

Plus, Raven has just finished trying out a spell on her.

After 5 days of searching since Argent's emergency, she found one.

The spell did help a little bit, but Argent is still worried.

"Argent, please calm down." Beast Boy directed.

He could hear her heartbeat beating a mile a minute.

One of the heartbeats in her stomach was faint and the other strong.

Argent took a few deep breaths.

Her hand was on her large stomach.

Star was holding her another.

"All three of you shall be fine."

Argent rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

The door opened.

Hot Spot and Bee walked in.

"Oh, really? You're some type of stu-" Bee stopped talking when she spotted Argent.

Hot Spot also looked surprised.

"What happened?!" He asked, rushing over to Argent.

Bee blinked. "Uh?"

She leaned against the door.

"We found things out." Cyborg said dimly.

Bee walked over and stood in front of Argent.

"Someone better tell me how she got pregs."

"And someone please tell me why she's hooked up to iv!"

Argent sighed. "When one stupid person is one of those moods and the other stupid person is equipped with the right stuff, they get down to it. Now, if that first stupid person hadn't used morning after pills..."

Bee sat on the table. "Whoa... Who's the daddy?"

Hot Spot took a deep breath. "What's wrong with everyone? You guys assume that we date but I can't be the father? I'm not a fucking eunuch! NOW SOMEONE TELL ME WHY SHE'S ON A FUCKING IV!"

That scared the others a little.

"We'll tell you later." Robin said.

"Most likely when Bee leaves." Argent said bluntly.

Bee pointed at her. "I'll let that slide since you're pregnant... How long have you been pregnant?"

"11 weeks, but since I'm a alien hybrid... 22 weeks."

Bee's eyes widened. "Damn girl, you look 8 months pregnant."

Argent rolled her eyes. "Tell everyone he's the dad. I'm giving you permission to tell them all, but tell them they better not call me or visit me."

"I would lecture you on how irresponsible this was, but I see you're not well... I'm telling Jinxy first!"

Bee leaned over and handed a folder to Robin.

Robin took it and walked off, most likely to his office.

Hot Spot paced behind the couch.

Argent gave him a sideways glare.

"Soo... Did you get a sonogram? Any names?"

Argent closed her eyes.

Beast Boy heard her heart again.

"Calm down!"

"I don't think she wants to talk about it." Raven said.

"I just want to know what's wrong." Hot Spot growled.

Bee took the hint.

"I was gonna go buy something from the mall. Didn't expect this type of news."

She walked to the door. "Bye."

Boy, she's aching to tell Jinx and Aqualad.

Argent didn't say she couldn't...

She closed the door.

"Ugh... They're moving in there." Argent groaned.

Hot Spot's head shot up. "They?"

Argent gave him a miserable look. "Yes honey, _twins_. One is sickly and they're both edging me towards my doom." She said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Before Hot Spot could respond Raven added, "She's frail and they're both living off of her."

"But it seems like the girl doesn't want to share anything." Cyborg also elaborated.

Hot Spot put his head in his hands. "So you're telling me that she's having twins... and one may die... and there's a chance she could too?"

Raven shook her head. "I found a spell that could give her the nourishment she needs. But I do think it's her fault that she refused to eat."

"If I knew I was carrying two things, I would have thought to eat better." Argent snapped.

She wanted them to just let her die.

"Damn." Was all Hot Spot said.

Argent looked at her nails. "Let them paint my nails black for my funeral."

"Argent!" They all shouted.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes.

"What? You think that by yelling at me- Oh! Heartburn..."

Star left the couch to go get her a pill.

Hot Spot looked at Argent. "So..."

Argent looked back at him blankly. "So..."

"Two kids? Damn... didn't know that would happen."

"I didn't even want **one** kid! Why are we so fertile?!"

He rubbed her shoulder. "Don't be like that... We're gonna be parents." He stopped her before she said anything. "You are not going to die, because Raven has your back."

Raven nodded. "Yes. I trust that the spells are helping."

"In a week we'll check the results." Cyborg informed him.

Star came back from the kitchen with a tablet and a plastic cup of water.

They still didn't trust her enough to give her glass.

"Thanks, love." Argent took the pill and popped it into her mouth.

Beast Boy wanted to lighten the mood. "Let's play the name game!"

"Good idea!" Cy agreed.

Star looked confused. "Please, what is this 'game of name'?"

"It's when you blurt out a name for the baby and write it down. Then you'll pick from the list which ones are the best." Raven explained.

"I'll get Robin!" Beast Boy said, jumping up from the couch.

Cy smiled. "I'll record it in my head and print the list out."

Beast Boy ran back in the room and sat next to Raven.

Robin walked in and took his old space. "Cool."

Hot Spot sighed and walked around the couch, sitting on the floor by Argent.

"Okay! Since I don't want a headache, we do this going around." Raven said.

"The girl's name first." Cy said. "Go Argent."

"Death."

They all gave her a strange look.

"You're of Italian decent, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Argent shook her head. "My father is, but is he my biological father? I think not. So no, I'm Kiwi all the way."

"Pick another name than Death." Robin directed.

Hot Spot chuckled. "Cause if we walk out the hospital with a daughter named Death, I'm not speaking to you."

Argent sighed. "Genevieve."

"Nice." Raven agreed.

"It sounds too old." Beast Boy criticized.

"That's 'cause you don't know elegance." Cy teased.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Now it is friend Hot Spot's turn." Star reminded them.

Hot Spot tapped his chin. "Anastasia."

"I like that one." Robin agreed.

"It's used often." Raven commented.

Cy shook his head. "Not really."

"Whatever. Who's next?"

Hot Spot pointed to her. "Why don't you go?"

Raven smiled. "Astraea... After the Greek goddess of justice."

"Ooooold." Beast Boy groaned.

Raven slapped him upside his head. "What do you have?"

He smirked. "Joanna."

"I adore it." Star squealed.

"What would you pick?" Argent asked, not really caring.

All the titans were expecting some strange alien name.

"Amaryllis... Those are my favorite Earth flowers."

"Nice." Cy commented.

"I like it." Hot Spot said.

Robin raised his hand. "Roxanne."

"Roxy. That would be great for when she's older." Beast Boy chuckled.

Overprotective father mode hit Hot Spot.

"I don't like it."

Argent raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

He scowled at her. "Well, I don't."

Cy laughed. "Ooo, he's all daddy on us. What do you think of Sybil?"

"Fat girl's name." Robin and Beast Boy said simultaneously.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Guys are such jerks."

"I think that name is absolutely pleasant." Star defended the name.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, a pretty girl can have the name Sybil."

"Let's just hope she's not ugly." Argent muttered to herself.

Hot Spot turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "I heard that."

Argent's eyes widened a little. "I didn't say anything."

Hot Spot crossed his arms. "Not to blow my own horn, but I'm good-looking."

The titans laughed.

Argent snorted. "Yeah..."  
Hot Spot rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the blushing. "Whatever... How does Kiylee sound?"

"It sounds cute!" Star squealed.

Argent grunted.

All she wanted was to go to her room and sleep.

Why?

What's the point of being up if you're only going to go back to sleep.

"Let's do the boy names and get this over with."

"Skylar. Conner. Evan." Beast Boy shot out.

"Christopher." Raven added to the list.

Robin cleared his throat. "Marshall."

Hot Spot banged on the table. "Isaiah Jr. Hands down."

Argent's eyes widened. "No no no no no. There is no way in hell that I'd let you name him a junior. No freaking juniors!"

"I want a junior."

"When you push him out then you can name him that."

"Cooome on."

"Then the girl gets Roxanne."

He thought it over. "Never mind... Malik?"

Argent shrugged.

As long as it wasn't juniors.

"Cameron!" Cyborg shouted.

"Giovanni." Raven put in.

They all went silent.

"Done?!" Argent asked excitedly.

"Anything else we should do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Watch TV!" Argent shouted.

They looked at her strangely.

"We'll... discuss things later." Robin decided, not wanting to piss a pregnant teen off.

* * *

OOOO!

Babies born in next chap! I'm so excited!

Something strange happens...

*I'm still accepting names...

The girl's should be mysterious and the boy's should be cute.


	7. BABIES!

It's October 15th and Argent is 34 weeks developed.

The pregnancy has been doing quite well now that Raven helped.

The boy still looks thin but he's doing strong.

Argent's very scared about childbirth. She's worried that something may go wrong.

But Ms. Crockett helped her out a little when they visited two weeks ago.

On Wednesday, Argent went to a class on breastfeeding. She swore she wouldn't do it, but then the instructor mentioned weight loss.

Argent and the others went to a class last week. They received those bags to carry to the hospital and came up with a plan.

Hot Spot lives in the tower now. Well, he still has his apartment back in Morocco, but he pretty much lives in the tower.

It's really surprising that the tabloids didn't realize a titan was pregnant...

Argent's been acting strange lately. She has a serious urge to start cleaning.

So she's currently cleaning out the very nasty fridge, ignoring the swelling in her feet.

"It is nesting mode." Star told the others as they stood and watched her.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, playing his video game.

Raven sighed. "That's when a woman is readying her home for the arrival of the baby."

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be a dad soon." Hot Spot realized, slowing down his movements on the game controller.

Beast Boy thought he was sure to win now.

"Scary, huh?" Robin asked.

Hot Spot looked at him. "I'm not sure... I'm kind of excited. I know there will be sleepless nights but it still sounds promising."

BB frowned when Hot Spot won. "DUDE! You weren't even paying attention!"

Hot Spot looked at the screen, clearly confused. "I won?"

Cy and Robin started laughing uncontrollably.

"YOU SUCK!" Cy howled.

Raven and Star exchanged glances.

"Men."

"Whoa!" Argent exclaimed, stopping her cleaning.

They all looked at her.

"ARE YOU IN LABOR?!" Hot Spot yelled.

Argent took her headphones out, and put her hand over her large T-shirt.

"No. Just my first contraction."

Even if she was in labor, they were prepared. The nursery had been made two weeks ago with the help of Kid Flash. They already booked the private room and filled out the hospital paperwork.

"The doctor said that most twins are born premature." Hot Spot reminded her.

"Not these two. They better not."

"Well, please stop cleaning. You don't want to overwork yourself."

Argent frowned. "Shut up, Isaiah."

She put her headphones on and continued cleaning.

No one going to even **try** to tell her to stop again.

**A Week Later (October 23rd.)**

Argent hopped up and looked at the time.

1:45am.

"ISAIAH!" She shook him.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in labor... UH, I feel like someone's stabbing at my insides!"

His eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my..." He paced around the room.

"Oh my, oh me... Shut up and 'elp me out this fucking bed and get the fucking titans!"

Hot Spot ran out the room and banged on the door next to them, which was Cy's.

Cy opened the door. "My system sensed a disturbance."

"BABIES!"

Cy's eyes widened. "Now?!"

Hot Spot nodded before moving on to the next room.

"I'll be in the car with the bag!" Cy shouted, running through the hall.

"STAR! STAR!" Hot Spot shouted as he banged on the door.

"What?" She asked tiredly, opening the door.

"BABIES!"

Her eyes widened. She then ran down to Robin's room.

"The babies are coming?" Raven asked, opening her door.

He nodded feverishly. "Someone get Beast Boy!"

Robin ran to Beast Boy's room.

"Where is friend Argent?" Star asked.

Hot Spot's face went blank. "Oh shit!"

He ran back to his and Argent's room and opened the door.

She was standing there at the door, in pain and pissed off.

"Yay. You come after my water breaks. SOMEONE GET ME TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

"Can you walk?! Do I have to get Raven to levitate you?! Should I g-"

Argent shoved him out her way and walked out through the hall.

"Let's go have some kids and sing songs under a motherfucking rainbow. Is that **understood**." She growled.

She stomped down the hall, kicking Beast Boy in the head as Robin dragged him.

"Ugh!" Beast Boy groaned sitting up.

Argent stopped and looked back.

"Are you all just gonna stand there?"

Hot Spot ran up to her. "Are you su-"

She grabbed his neck. "Someone get me to a hospital so I can push these things out!"

"Okay." He choked out.

**Much Later**

Argent was in **pain**.

Compared to what happened earlier, those contractions were nudges and these are bricks being thrown at her.

"FUCK!" She cussed.

Hot Spot rubbed her arm.

She glared at him.

"Get the fuck away from me. It's your fucking fault!"

"Argent, I'm freaking tired. I've been sitting next to you for 9 hours as your contractions get closer. For the I don't know time, I'm not going anywhere."

They were not in the operating room because Baby A, the boy, was head first and so was the girl.

Argent rolled her eyes. "Where the hell are the bloody titans?"

He yawned. "They're in the hall. They went home and slept. I'll get 'em."

He dragged himself out the door.

The doctor walked in.

"He's really tired." Dr. Susan said through her mask, pointing at the door. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"5 minutes."

Dr. Susan smiled. "That means in a while you may want to push."

She walked back out.

Argent was freaking out in her head. This was nerve-racking

"Friend Argent?" Starfire called, peeking her head inside the room.

The other titans walked in.

"Where's Beas- OH GOD! UGH!"

They watched her in horror for the next 1 ½ minutes.

"What?! These are what contractions feel like! Now where is Beast Boy?"

"He went to a store to buy some snacks." Cyborg said quickly.

Hot Spot took his seat next to Argent again.

"I'm beat... but I'll stay awake. Can someone tell Beast Boy to get me an energy drink?"

"I'll call him." Raven volunteered, walking to a corner of the room.

"I feel like one of them is clawing at my insides." Argent groaned, clutching her stomach.

"So in a while you're going to have to push?" Robin asked.

Argent nodded.

"What names did you choose?" Starfire asked.

Hot Spot opened his mouth to say something but Argent screamed.

"UGH! BLOODY HELL!"

Whoa! Her contractions are getting closer.

"Should someone get the doctor?" Cyborg asked.

Argent took a deep breath. "Not there yet."

Beast Boy rushed into the room with a big bag.

"I was at the deli across the street!" He handed Hot Spot the energy drink.

"Thanks man."

Beast Boy looked at Argent. "Want something?"

She shook her head. "They gave me something to eat."

Dr. Susan and two nurses walked back in with a box of gloves, masks, and aprons.

"You guys are my assistants today." She said, handing them aprons.

"WHOA! I WANNA PUSH!"

Dr. Susan smiled. "This is quicker than expected... Everyone get the aprons and gloves on!"

Starfire tied up her hair before she put the gloves on. Then she put her mask on.

Hot Spot looked like he was going to freak out.  
"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh m-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HOLD MY FUCKING HAND!"

His eyes widened even more. "Why can't Star do it? It won't hurt her."

Argent gave him the evil eye.

"Did she knock me up? I think not... Suffer!"

They all sectioned themselves out: Cy was at the computers; Beast Boy was at the tool cart; Robin was standing at the door, looking for threats; Hot Spot was at Argent's side, holding her hand; and the two girls and two nurses were witnessing the miracle of life.

Point is: None of the boys were ready to see all that.

"To make this easy, I'm going to need you take deep breath Argent." The obstetrician instructed.

Argent did as told.

"Okay.. Give me one good push."

Argent screamed and pushed, squeezing down on Hot Spot's hand.

But it could have been way worse if she hadn't got the epidural.

"Ow! My hand!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU HOT-HEADED ASSHOLE!"

To all the guys in the room, she looked like she was possessed by the devil himself.

To all the women, they felt sorry for her.

"Push!" The doctor yelled.

Argent squeezed down on Hot Spot's hand harder and pushed.

"THESE KIDS WITH THEIR BIG ASS HEADS! GET THEM OUT!"

Hot Spot tried to pull away."My haaaaaaaaand!"

"Push!"

Starfire was giddy when she saw the top of the child's head.

Raven smiled genuinely.

"AHHH! I'LL KILL YOU ISAIAH!"

"The baby's crowning! Give me another push!"

She gave a hard push.

Hot Spot began crying a bit due to the horrendous pain in his hand.

"That ain't good." Beast Boy said, looking at Hot Spot.

Dr. Susan took hold of the baby's head.

"Now, push out the body."

That part was easier and didn't hurt as much as the head.

Dr. Susan held the crying blue baby in her hands.

"It is the boy!" Starfire exclaimed.

Hot Spot was now really tearing up. "Whoa... I'm a dad."

"Hand me the scissors, Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy did as told, looking away.

Dr. Susan clipped his umbilical cord before handing him to a nurse.

The nurse walked over to the warming table and set him in it.

Cy and Robin grinned.

Argent took some deep breaths.

She's gonna have to do this all over again with the girl.

"Push!"

Argent pushed as hard as she can.

"Good job! I see the top of her head! Push!"

Argent pushed real hard.

The doctor took hold of the head.

"Body! Push!"

Argent pushed out the body.

The girl did not cry, but she was still blue.

Dr. Susan cut her umbilical cord before taking her to the warming table.

Argent panted. "Damn."

* * *

After pushing out the placenta, receiving a few stitches, standing up, being taken to the bathroom by two nurses, and moved to the recovery room... It's time to nurse her babies.

Argent was already a little freaked out that the nurses had her stand and then walk to the bathroom, then they watched her use the bathroom in some hat looking thing and they helped her into some granny panties.

"If I do one more hard thing, I'm killing someone." She grumbled.

Hot Spot was equally pissed. "I may not be able to hold my kids 'cause you sprained my hand!"

She glared at him. " If you knew what just happened to me, you will watch what you say."

Starfire was smiling. "That was glorious."

Argent shook her head. "It felt horrible. Now I have to heal."

Raven leaned down to her. "You know I can heal you, right?" She whispered.

Argent smirked. "Do it but don't tell the guys. I want to be lazy for a while."

Raven smiled. "Wow."

The nurse brought over the boy who was wrapped in a blanket.

"Aww." Beast Boy cooed.

She handed the baby to Argent, making sure argent held him right.

The other titans were looking at the sleeping child.

"Aw. He has your eyes, Argent." Cyborg said.

Yes, the baby had crimson doe-eyes. As well as a little hair and ginger skin.

Argent looked at the adorable boy.

"Hey Isaiah?" She called Hot Spot quietly.

"Yeah."

"How do you like Blake Evan Crockett?"

He grinned. "Such a cute name for such a cute little guy."

"I came up with Evan!" Beast Boy exclaimed in hush tones.

Argent saw them coming with the girl and looked at the very anxious Star.

"Do you want to hold him, Star?"

Star's eyes sparkled. "Yes. I think that would be glorious."

Argent carefully handed him to Star, who was being cautious as well.

Argent took the baby girl into her arms.

"Both of them have doe-eyes." Hot Spot chuckled.

But hers were dark brown.

Argent looked into this baby's wide opened eyes.

But there is something strange about her.

She appeared to be... glaring at Argent.

'_Must be in my head_' Argent thought.

"Hi, Victoriana Roxanne Crockett."

Hot Spot sighed. He didn't like Roxanne, but Argent wasn't going to let it rest.

The child was still staring at Argent.

Argent found that very creepy.

"Why are you so quiet, Robin?" Raven asked.

He shrugged. "I just think this is.. awesome."

They all smiled.

All except Argent, who was looking into the eyes of her strange daughter.

* * *

It ain't over! Still more to come!  
How did ya like?

By the way: I choose Blake from **AnonymousNinjaGirl** and Victoriana from **jadapie1127.**


	8. No Sleep

"I'll discharge you soon." Dr. Susan told Argent.

Argent looked up from the boy she was rocking.

She still hasn't mastered the art of holding two babies at once.

"Why?"

Dr. Susan raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"A four week healing process, and your friend healed you in a day. I was going to discharge you tomorrow but there is no need for you to be here."

Argent groaned. "It's only been a night... please don't tell any of them that I'm healed. I want to be lazy for a while."

Dr. Susan laughed. "Understood. I'll remove your stitches. Call your friends to pick you up soon."

"Eh, they were coming anyway."

Dr. Susan smiled and walked out.

Argent looked down at Blake.

He was staring at her, but not in the strange way that his sister does.

"I'll give you a year before you understand what I'm going through. And guess what? Your daddy is such a dork that I'm betting he's going to film every day of you and your twin's life."

He just started crying in response.

Argent laughed. "Let it all out."

**A Week Later**

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

Argent sat up, not even asleep.

For the 8 days that they've been home, Argent's only had about 3 hours of sleep in total.

And it's only the boy who ever cries.

Victoriana only let's out a small sound... they have to check her for certain things.

"Isaiah!"

She had to shake him for a while, due to the fact that he's a deep sleeper.

"Hmm?"

"Go get it."

"I did it a hour ago." He mumbled.

Argent sighed. "I'm the one who pushed their big heads out. The least you can do is go handle it."

He sat up. "But if they're hungry, then you have to do it."

Then he laid back down and plugged his ears without Argent noticing.

Argent growled. "Why won't any of these titans do something? Especially Star, who I know never stops lactating! Is that too much to ask?!"

Argent floated off the bed and opened the door.

She's glad that her powers are back to normal.

The crying only became louder as she entered the hallway.

How are the titans sleeping through this?

Argent walked into the nursery.

It had light blue walls, different colored flowers painted on the walls, light green carpet, a changing station, and two parallel cribs.

They wouldn't let Argent choose the colors.

"What is it this time?"

She already feed him a while ago.

She looked into the crib at Blake.

He looked uncomfortable as he screamed.

Argent lifted him up.

What do they do on TV again?

She bounced a bit as she walked around with him.

He began to settle down a bit, but was still crying.

Maybe he needs to be changed?

Argent walked over to the changing station and laid him down there.

"Yup. You just need a diaper change." Argent decided after seeing his diaper was soaked.

She removed his diaper and took up a clean one.

"Oh, I had a lot to say..." Argent hummed as she finished changing him.

She smiled at his delicateness before lifting him up.

She walked over to Vicki's crib.

The baby girl was giving her that strange stare.

"Thank you for not crying much, but it worries me. How you doing right now, Victoriana?"

Did she just... roll her eyes?

"I need some sleep. And fast." Argent walked over to Blake's crib and set him in, leaning down to kiss is forehead lightly.

She walked over to Vicki's crib.

"Goodnight." She leaned down and gave her the same kiss.

Argent yawned and walked out the door.

"I'm getting good at this mommy shit." She said as she closed the door.

**6 Months Later (Early April)**

Vicky was sitting in an high chair as Argent tried feeding her something.

Argent looked absolutely tired.

She needs a vacation.

While all the titans are out crime-fighting she's left alone to care for the kids and Silky.

Speaking of Silky, Blake is in a bouncer, cooing at Silky.

"Open." Argent commanded, finally getting tired of the games.

Vicky smirked for a moment before opening her mouth.

Argent fed her mashed peas.

Vicky spit it back at Argent, who quickly wiped it off her face.

"My gosh. Do you 'ear 'ow strong mummy's accent is right now? That means I'm mad. Now chow!"

Vicky took up her bottle and drank.

Then she threw the bottle at her mum's head.

Argent narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to be so horrid?"

Vicky shook her head quickly, while bouncing in her chair.

"Babababababababababa!" Blake babbled loudly.

Vicky stared at him. "Yayayaya."

He giggled. "Yayayayayayaya!"

Argent blew stray strands out her face. "Are you two talking about me?"

Blake suddenly started crying loudly.

Vicky began moaning.

Argent dropped her head on the table.

"Why do you guys always do this?"

She stood up and scooped Victoriana into her arms and then she bent down and picked up Blake also.

"Come on Silky. You're helping me keep them occupied." She called back to the maggot.

Victoriana made some noises that Argent has become accustomed to.

"Sweetie! No! Pl-"

Vicky spat up on Argent's shoulder.

Argent paused, sighed, and continued walking to the nursery with the larva at her heel.

Blake started screaming.

"Not the teething again." Argent groaned.

Argent hissed as Vicky pulled at her hair.

This infant is hurting her on purpose...

Argent pushed open the nursery door.

She bent down carefully and put Blake on the carpet to crawl about.

He crawled straight to his toys, still crying, and put something in his mouth.

Argent sighed as he calmed down to sniffles.

Next, she closed the door.

Then she sat down in the chair by Blake's crib.

"Hey babies, how long do you think I'll get if I hurt your father? I mean I'm 17 and he just turned 18... Maybe I'll get about 2 years for attempted murder..."

She sighed and looked at her children.

They can't understand her anyway.

Even though Vicky is staring at her like she can.

"You still hungry?"

Vicky nodded.

That scared Argent slightly.

What's up with this child?

* * *

I'm most likely gonna start doing one-shots as I write this.

Hey, for the next chap, what do you think of putting it in the babies point of viewa?


	9. Everyone's an Idiot

Crazy weird chap guys... Crazy weird.

**Bold**= baby language.

* * *

Vicky was utterly upset.

It's June 16th, Argent's birthday, and she's wearing an itchy, red and black, puffy dress and red mary janes.

They're taking Argent to a resturant in town.

So that means all the titans are running around like fools, looking for things in preparation for their trip.

And her brother is giggling like an idiot.

Wasn't he sick just a few days ago?  
He has two more seconds.

1

2

"**Shut up!**" Vicky shouted.

Blake grinned and looked at her.

"**Sister! Isn't this good?**"

Vicky looked at his stupid outfit.

"**No. No it is not.**"

He started giggling again.

Vicky sighed.

Why is he always so happy?

She looked at the sippie cup in his hand.

She's kind of thirsty.

"**Give me your water.**" She demanded of her twin.

He shook his head and continued giggling.

She crawled over to him and sat up.

Then she snatched the cup of water.

"**Hey!**" He whined.

He's going to cry soon.

Vicky drank some water.

She felt satisfied so she gave it back to him.

By throwing it at his head.

"WAAAAAH!" He cried.

Vicky sighed.

And the bumbling green idiot turned around on the couch to look into their playpen.

"What happened?" He asked.

Blake pointed to Vicky.

Beast Boy bent over the couch.

"What did you do, Victoriana?"

She's about to milk this cow.

She played with her fingers and pouted.

And to top it off she bounced in spot.

"Aw. I guess she's sorry Blake." He patted Blake on the head and turned back to the TV.

Blake started sniffling.

"**You are?**" He asked his sister, tears still in his crimson eyes.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "**No. I will do it again and again if I have to.**"

He crawled closer to her and hugged her.

Vicky frowned. "**Get off of me, you idiot.**"

He giggled and pulled away.

Vicky slapped him.

He began crying again.

This time **she** came.

"Vicky! What did I say about hurting your brother? And I know you can understand me!"

Argent was glaring at her, wearing sweatpants and a baggie shirt.

Vicky turned to Blake.

"**Make Antonia go away.**"

Blake sniffled. "**Who's Antonia?**"

Vicky pointed to their mother.

Argent looked confused, not understanding what they were babbling about.

Blake cocked his head and looked at Argent. "**That's mummy.**"

Vicky scoffed. "**I don't respect her enough.**"

"**Oh...What does respect mean?**"

Vicky rolled her eyes. "**Shut up.**"

Blake looked at his mom again. "Ma-ma?"

Argent smiled. "Ma-ma is stressed. Ma-ma needs to get dressed for her birthday dinner. Please behave!"

Vicky smirked. "No!" She shouted.

"Now listen little miss, MUMMY IS F-"

"Argent!" Raven scolded from the kitchen.

"What?! I was gonna say freaking!"

Raven sat down her tea kettle.

"They're only 8 months old. Don't shout at them."

Argent groaned. "Oh, go snog your boyfriend!"

Beast Boy turned around on the couch to look at them.

"She won't let me." He whined.

Argent rolled her eyes.

"Well why w-"

"Hurry up!" Cyborg yelled, walking in from the garage.

"Argent isn't dressed!" Robin pointed out, walking in from the hall with Star behind him.

Argent glared at him. "Shut it, traffic light!"

She stomped past him and Star.

Blake looked worried.

"**Sister, why are they arguing?**"

Vicky shrugged.

"**They're all idiots.**"

"**What are idiots?**"

Vicky sighed. "**Shut up.**"

Starfire came and lifted the two up gently.

"My little gorkanans! I'll get you two to the car, while your mother dresses."

Vicky sighed. "**All idiots.**"

Blake nuzzled his head into Star's shoulder.

"**I like aunt Star.**"

Vicky rolled her eyes. "**I dislike most of them. Speedy is the highest on my 'most hated' list.**"

"**Uncle Speedy is cool. He makes me laugh.**"

"**Who doesn't make you laugh, fool?**" She was bounced slightly on Star's left side.

Blake looked behind him and at the bustling titans. "**Where's daddy?**"

"**Probably getting yelled at by Antonia.**"

Blake looked confused. "**Who's Antonia?**"

Vicky shook her head and chose to ignore him.

Everyone is an idiot.

Star had entered the elevator.

"What do you two converse about in the 'gibberish'?"

"**Not much. Just how annoying you are and how much I dislike you. Whatever Blake says doesn't matter.**" Vicky explained.

Star smiled and nodded. "Uh huh. Yes. Continue."

Vicky rolled her eyes.

All idiots.

Blake frowned at her. "**Hey! What I say matters!**"

Star looked at him. "You favor the suit?"

He giggled and nodded.

"Aw. You understand."

"**No he doesn't! He's just nodding!**" Vicky yelled.

Blake giggled again.

"Little one, there is no need to yell: I'm listening."

Vicky gave up. There is no way to get to theses people.

She'll have to learn how to form words before they take her seriously.

She's a threat and wants them to understand that!

But... she can always scare her so-called 'mother'.

That mere girl cannot withstand the force of the mighty Victori-

Star was placing her in her car-seat and it was a little too tight, causing Vicky to cry.

"I'm so sorry, little one. Let aunty Star adjust it."

Vicky began sniffling after Star loosened it.

Star entered the car and sat between their car-seats

She wiped her huge brown eyes.

"**I-I'll have to strengthen a-also. Idiots!**"

Blake smiled at her.

"**It's okay. Aunt Star helped you.**"

Vicky leaned over and picked up one of the toys they keep in the car and slickly threw it at Blake's head.

Star gasped and gently soothed the crying boy. "What happened?"

Vicky tried to look worried as she looked at her brother.

Everyone trusts a cutie.

* * *

Wow.

A little confusing, yes?

Please review. I'm sick and reviews make me feel warm inside.


	10. Baby Gone Wild

Thank you reviewers! I love the reviews!

And thank you **jadapie1127** for wishing me well.

* * *

Argent can't believe this..

She's officially been a mother for a full year.

And she really wants out.

She sighed. "Do you think Titans East will make it for the twins birthday? I know they had that big mission and they may still be occupied."

Hot Spot walked over and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry... buddy."

Argent's surprised that after a month, he's still upset that she doesn't want to be in a serious relationship.

It's not that she doesn't love him. She does... just not in a romantic way.

She's 18! She wants to do what she wants with no restrictions.

That's where the problem with the kids come in.

As much as she loves them, they're holding her back.

Hot Spot pulled her out the room.

"We have a party to take **our** children to."

**Hours Later (6pm)**

"They are so cute!" The usually enthusiastic Kole squealed, annoying Argent.

Argent put Blake down, which lead to him wobbling around.

"Just because I'm a mum, doesn't mean I won't still torture you."

Kole groaned and backed up. "I thought that was just a last year thing.. You know, at the slumber party and in Mistress's mansion."

Argent scowled. "That nut's manor was the reason I got pregnant."

Kole slowly inched away, feeling that Argent may want to take out her anger on someone.

"Hey Argent!" Speedy called, walking over.

Argent folded her arms over her large bust.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your kids?"

Argent pointed out Vicky sitting on the couch in Raven's lap with her arms crossed and Blake playing with Red Star and Pantha.

"They've really grown since the last time we saw them."

Argent smiled. "Blake shouts out Moroccan phrases here and there. Vicky only talks when she want to say no."

They both chuckled.

"You look tired... Still hot, but tired." Speedy pointed out.

Argent laughed. "Chasing them could do that. But I failed to realize that bags under my eyes were considered hot." She joked.

He nodded. "Yup. Totally MILF." Then he had an expression that meant he did not mean to say that aloud.

Argent put a hand on his shoulder and chuckled.

Meanwhile Hot Spot was stabbing at cake in the kitchen, trying to keep himself together.

So Argent refuses to make them official, but she can openly flirt with Speedy?

"You aren't listening, man." Kid Flash said.

Hot Spot stabbed into the paper plate.

"Yeah yeah.." He was still looking at Argent and Speedy.

Kid followed his gaze after picking up a slice of pizza.

"Oh... Speedy's all over your woman."

"She's not my girlfriend." He said gruffly.

Kid frowned. "Do you want to discuss it?"

"I want to stab something." He dragged every word.

Kid backed up and let Hot Spot walk off.

"Where's my Slow-Poke?" Kid muttered, looking around for Jinx.

**An Hour Later**

"Giff!" Blake giggled as he was handed a present.

Hot Spot helped him open it.

"Oh look, a handmade car. It's from your uncle Cyborg." He announced flatly.

Blake cooed and played with as soon as it was handed to him.

Hot Spot turned to Cy. "I guess that means 'thank you dude, I love it'."

Everyone chuckled.

Argent rolled her eyes before helping Vicky with her gift.

Both mother and daughter were appalled when they saw the pink dress.

"Yay!" Argent cheered falsely. "A pink... very pink dress from Aunty Star."

Vicky grabbed it and threw it.

It landed on Aqualad.

"Here." He handed the dress back.

Argent took it and leaned to Vicky's ear.

"Don't do that... we'll just 'accidentally' lose it later."

Vicky smirked and nodded.

She took the dress and looked at it.

"P'ty." She deadpanned, tossing it next to her.

Everyone aww-ed.

Vicky rolled her eyes and sighed.

Hot Spot opened Blake's gift and frowned.

"A comb... from Speedy."

Blake giggled.

Hot Spot handed him the comb.

Blake played with it immediately.

The others chuckled.

"I guess the little guy loves it." Speedy laughed.

"I guess." Hot Spot almost spat.

Kid Flash chewed at his lip, expecting something.

Hot Spot leaned back in the couch, sulking.

Vicky glared at Speedy.

She doesn't like him.

They went through more presents.

A purple dress from Bee to Vicky; 2 dollars to each of them from Beast Boy; a plush teddy bear from Pantha to Victoriana; A set of dark blue bibs from Raven to Blake, due to the fact that she occasionally feeds him.

Argent helped Vicky open her next present.

"Oh!" Everyone marveled at the doll.

It was a handcrafted Japanese doll with huge black eyes, no whites. It had on a red kimono that matched her red lips.

Victoriana gaped at it.

She traced it's face before lightly setting it in the pile.

She looked directly at Bushido and slightly smiled.

Everyone found that adorable except Argent, who gasped.

"That's the first time I've ever seen her smile." She whispered to Hot Spot.

He was still pissed, but didn't show it.

"Come on... She's smiled before."

Argent raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't cry either."

"Stop acting like something's wrong with her."

Argent put Vicky down from her lap.

"I didn't say something was... She's just a little strange."

Vicky crawled over to where Aqualad was sitting with Bee and pulled his hair.

"Ow! Bee stop laughing and help!"

Everyone who noticed was laughing.

Argent frowned. "Roxanne! Stop it and come 'ere!"

Hot Spot hates her use of Victoriana's middle name.

"I told you to stop calling her that."

Argent purposely ignored him and went to grab Vicky away from Aqualad.

"I'm so sorry my daughter's being so bad, Fishy."  
Aqualad felt his head.

"It's fine. She sure has a grip."

Bee laughed. "And you sure have long hair!"

Vicky tried to squirm out of Argent's arms.

Argent put her down.

"My goodness. Being a mom sucks."

"Argent!" Jinx snapped from her place by Bee.

Argent folded her arms.

"What? It's hell. They're always running about, getting into some type of crazy shit."

"They're 1." Bee pointed out.

"Vicky looks like she'll be in trouble everyday of her life." Argent complained.

Before any of the two girls could say anything, Speedy shouted.

Hot Spot was laughing at the site of his daughter stomping on Speedy's stomach and crotch area.

One of the 14 year old twins, Mas, picked her up.

"Baby gone wild!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You think?" Mas asked sarcastically as he put her back down.

She went back over to Speedy and violently punched and kicked at him.

"My God! This child can kick!" He shouted.

Argent ran over and picked Vicky up.

"Bad girl! No more sweets!"

She walked over to the couch and dropped her on Hot Spot.

"You're sitting here laughing as your child causes havoc?"  
Hot Spot didn't stop chuckling. "Yup."

He looked at Blake and Vicky.

"That was funny, right?"

Blake giggled and Vicky smirked.

Argent narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to apologize to Speedy. Then I'll be back so we can finish opening their presents."

Hot Spot scowled.

"No. You stay there with **Speedy**, and I'll open their presents."

Argent shrugged. "Fine!"

She stomped away.

"Your mommy drives me insane." He angrily whispered to his kids.

* * *

Intense problems between Argent and Hot Spot.


	11. Mummy Goes Bye-Bye

One-shots will start after this chap.

* * *

"Why?!" Hot Spot yelled, pacing around the room.

Argent folded her arms and looked down.

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

He stopped and glared at her.

"Are you fucking serious? I mean you think you could run out? You're their mother!"

Argent scoffed. "I didn't ask for kids. I didn't want kids! You wanted them so you take care of them. And don't give me that take responsibility crap! I wanted to be responsible and get an abortion. Yes, thank goodness I didn't but I'm not up for this."

She bit her lip and laid back on the bed.

"I'm leaving soon... don't stop me."

This is breaking whatever Argent had left of his heart into more pieces.

She's killing him.

Hot Spot walked to the door.

"You know what?" He said quietly, hand on the knob.

"What?"

He shook his head and opened the door.

"Don't come back."

With that he slammed the door and was out of her life.

Argent sighed, knowing he didn't mean it.

'_So he would rather me stay here and abuse my kids instead of leaving them in good hands? Fuck him._'

Argent stood and walked over to the suitcase she brought with her when this pregnancy fiasco started.

There's not much clothing, but whatever isn't stained with the memories of raising children will do.

After everything was packed she walked to door out the room and left the bag there.

She's really hoping Hot Spot hadn't informed the others.

Taking that jump, she walked out and across to the nursery.

'_Please let them be in there. It's 9pm... They should be._'

"Mum!" Blake cheered as soon as he seen her.

Argent placed a finger to her lip and shushed him.

Vicky peered at her, sensing conflict.

Argent kissed both of them and backed out the room.

"Mummy go bye-bye." She whispered, placing her hand on the knob.

She backed out the room and softly closed the door.

Argent then walked into her room, grabbed her suitcase, and headed for the window.

She can't help thinking how hard it'll be to leave but how better everyone's life would be without her.

She flew out, encasing her luggage in red energy.

New Zealand, welcome her back!

**Next Day**

Hot Spot put the twins in the stroller after changing their diapers, knowing that Star bathed them.

As soon as he came into the main room, the titans stared at him.

"We can not locate friend Argent." Starfire said frantically.

Hot Spot stopped whistling.

"She ran away."

The titans jaw's all dropped.

"She ran away and you're aware of it?" Robin asked.

Hot Spot began rolling the stroller to the door.

"Yup."

They stared at him.

"How would you let her go!" Cyborg shouted.  
"She left behind two 15 month old's... For what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked up. "She was depressed."

Hot Spot was at the door.

"Hey Cy, can you drop us off at the park?" He asked casually.

They all stared at him.

"You are taking this quite well." Starfire said, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged. "She didn't want kids and I don't care what she does. Now someone drive us to a park!"

Robin frowned. "I thought we try not to let the media know that you have children? The T-Car is a giveaway."

Hot Spot shrugged once more. "I don't care. I'm 18. I can do what I want."

"It's a bad influence on teens. Why can't they just use the playset we built by th-"

"Shut your midget ass up so I can get out of here!" He shouted.

The babies in the stroller flinched.

So did the others.

"I'll drive and help you out." Beast Boy volunteered.

Robin groaned.

The tabloids will have news for weeks.

"Oh heck no. I'll drive, you'll still help." Cyborg said, jumping up.

Hot Spot reached down and pinched Vicky's cheek lightly and ruffled Blake's loose curls.

"This will be your first time at a real park. Thank goodness I have my camera."

And there will be no Argent on that film and more to come.

* * *

Aww... She ran away.. Make sure you check for future one-shots.

I will still continue this story but the next chap fast fowards to their 6th year.


	12. Phone Call

Oh God... I'm writing Romance.

And I like it.

* * *

Hot Spot was sitting at the desk in his room, with his head down.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" He said after picking it up.

"Um, hello Isaiah..."

His eyes widened.

After being missing for more than a year she decides to call now?

"Antonia? What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

He's certain that she must need something to call.

"I just called to call... I, um, want to know how the kids are doing."

"Fine." Hot Spot said harshly.

"So.. They're two, huh?"

He snorted. "Yeah. They're real hell to raise alone."

The line went silent for a while.

"Alone? You have the titans."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but the titans are doing other important things."

More silence.

" Do they ask about me?"

Hot Spot sighed. "Blake used to ask about you every minute of the day. Now it's as if you never existed."

Argent went silent on the other line.

Then there was a small squeak.

"Why are you being so hostile?"

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe 'cause I haven't heard from you in a freaking year since you ran out. Maybe 'cause you don't give a shit about family. Maybe 'cause you're turning into your parents. "

Argent gasped. "Isaiah-"

"Don't say my name! You said your parents gave you everything you wanted but never cared about you. Guess what? You sent that dress and that car, but that doesn't match up to a hug from their mother... It's not like you care!" He slammed his hand on the desk.

She breathed deeply on the other line.

"You'll never understand."

"Nope. I won't. You don't even come visit. Do you know how easy it is to get off your lazy ass and visit your freaking kids?!"

She sighed. "It's not as easy as that. There's some things I just don't need them to see. And you say I don't care? I'm thinking of them. My absence makes everyone's life so much better."

"You got that right." He lied.

She choked on the line.

Then she cleared her throat. "See? I'm guessing you're doing better..."

He leaned back on the chair.

"Yup. I got a girlfriend. Heather."

There was the silence again.

"Oh... Is she good with the kids?"

Hot Spot set his mouth in a straight line before responding.

"Very. They loved her. Especially Victoriana, who grabs her leg every time she leaves."

Argent's volume lowered. "See? You have the perfect girlfriend..."

Hot Spot groaned. "I don't want perfect! We broke up two days ago!"

She squeaked. "Why?"

Hot Spot sighed. "She dyed her hair jet black and it reminds me of you."

She sniffled. "You hate me so much that you would break up with a wonderful woman, because her hair reminds you of me?" She said brokenly, her voice reaching a higher pitch at the end.

Hot Spot felt horrible... Maybe he shouldn't have been so cruel.

"No, no, no! I love you so much that everything is starting to remind of you."

"Really?" She sounded a bit desperate of some type of care.

"Yes. Every hour without you is an hour too long. I swear, my heart has ached everyday since you left and at times the pain is unbearable. Y-you're killing me."

Argent coughed. "That's the deepest thing you've ever said... I'm so sorry for that, but life was getting more hectic, and I feel so ashamed for running out like that. I couldn't take it anymore! At least the twins would know their mum is alive..."

Hot Spot rubbed his chin with his free hand.

"We've faced problems before, Antonia."

She let out a sob.

"I-I know! But I'm some type of bad-luck charm..."

"You listening?"

"Yeah."

"We make it through the odds. I felt as if we were inseparable. Sure we argued, but that's what made us... us. You broke my heart so many times, Antonia. And I'm still feeling you... I believe I shouldn't but I just do. We had a well-crafted piece of art, but it seems as if it's smudged now."

She was breathing deeply.

"S-since when were you poetic?"

He got up and walked over to his bed before explaining.

"Um, when you left I was a broken mess, so Raven gave me a few books... Poetry was already used as treatment in therapy."

She chuckled weakly. "Are you gonna add 'fuck the therapist'?"

He smiled. "You said it better than I would... Now, I have an important question."

"What?"

"What have you been up to?" He asked solemnly.

She broke out in sobs.

"I-I said I was done! B-But I'm a wreck! From my thighs to my arms Isaiah! Even a gash on my cheek!"

Hot Spot's jaw dropped.

"You started cutting yourself again?"

She started taking deep breaths.

"And other things..."

That frightened him.

"Like?"

She took a long labored breath. "Drinking more than a fish... The rest is too painful to discuss."

"Are you on drugs?"

Silence.. Bitter silence.

"I got to go."

"Answer me." He demanded.

She coughed. "Um..."

"Allah help me... ANTONIA! The hell? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"That's the point!" She yelled. She then sighed. "I'll call you back after I move."

"Move where?"

"Out of Greece."

"You're in Greece?"

"Yeah... Bye. Tell the kids, or don't, that I love them."

Hot Spot sighed. "Sure... Love you."

"Love you, too."

The line went dead.

Hot Spot's heart was pounding in his chest.

He feeling sorry for Argent. What has she been doing to herself.

He needs to find her. He isn't ready to lose his significant other so young.

Even if it takes some years, he'll find her.

First, he should start with tracking the number.


	13. Disgraced

So many great suggestions! Keep them comin'!

* * *

This must be the saddest day in Raven's life.

She lost a game of chess to a two year old. A two year old!  
Not only did she lose, she was conned also.

Earlier Today

The young empath was sitting there, practicing her usual chess game.

Victoriana walked over to Raven and tugged at her cape.

"Aunty Waven?"

It was so cute how she never pronounced Raven's name right.

"Yes, Victoriana?"

She looked down at the girl's big brown eyes.

"Can I play?"

Raven nodded. She floated a couch cushion over to the chair opposite of her and used her dark energy to pull Vicky into the seat.

"Thank you." Vicky uttered. She looked at the board. "Let's play."

Raven chuckled. "Don't you want to learn how to play?"

She just couldn't read this child's emotions.

Vicky shook her head, a small smirking playing at her lips.

She looked Raven in the eye.

"If I win, can I get a cookie? And no giving it to me without win."

Who was Raven to deny the orders of a cute, two year old?

"Sure. Fair and square."

They began their game, Raven going easy on her but Vicky made all the wrong moves as expected.

Raven shook her head after claiming Vicky's king.

"Let me teach you."

Vicky shook her head.

"Again. Two cookies and you don't go easy."

Raven loved her determination.

"Okay."

Again they played, and again Raven was victorious.

Raven tsked. "Ready to learn?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Twee cookies, a Hewshey baw, and chocolate milk... Make it vewy hawd."

Raven hated to beat the small child, but that was what she asked.

They began the game.

Vicky lifted a piece and moved it.

Raven moved her piece up.

Vicky smirked and moved her piece further, not close to her goal.

Raven chuckled lightly and moved another pawn aside.

Vicky saw the opening and went in for the kill.

"Checkmate. Victowiana is victowious!"

Raven jaw dropped as low as it can go.

She, a 20yr old, just lost to a toddler who can't even pronounce words properly.

Vicky clapped her hands.

"Whewe's my pwizes?"

She won it fair and square but it won't go over well with her temperamental daddy.

Raven rose up from the seat, thinking over these most recent events.

The girl had 2 losses and just won with three moves?

Either Vicky is a fast learner or Raven was conned.

Vicky grinned.

"Pwease save a cookie for the idi- Um, best bwother evuh."

Raven did catch what almost slipped out her mouth.

"Sure Vicky."

Why didn't this girl want to go to the park with the guys, like her brother did?

In all, Raven was disgraced.


	14. Birthday Wish Come True

Please keep sending your ideas. I am reading the reviews, people!

* * *

Argent couldn't help scratching at the scar on her cheek as she sat at the computer in her new apartment.

This is the 4th time she's moved this year. From New Zealand to Australia to Greece and now to France.

She's less and less of a hero. You can't fight crime when you're drunk, sleeping around with someone, smoking pot, or all three.

Argent is a hot mess. It was bound to happen.

But at this moment, she made sure she looked okay for the call she was about to make.

She entered the address to the titans chat... only they know about it.

Argent tried to remember her password.

Was rocknroll or blacknred?

She entered blacknred.

Jackpot!

Almost everyone was signed in.

As soon as they saw her on, many titans began hitting her up but one.

Her target.

She pressed on Hot Spot's account.

His face popped onscreen, surprised.

"Argent?"

He looked her over.

"Happy birthday, Spotty. How's the kids?" She said.

He jumped when a bang came at his door.

"Are you conversing with Argent?" Argent heard Star's voice.

Hot Spot lifted a finger before walking to his door.

Argent heard a click and him telling her not to disturb him.

Then he returned to his seat.

"You didn't tell me it would take you 4 months before you would call again and the kids are just fine."

She bit her lip. "Sorry."

Hot Spot stared at her again.

"That was the gash on your cheek?"

She ashamedly nodded.

"I told you I was screwed up."

He nodded. "You look horrible. Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I d-"

"Hero!" Argent's neighbor called, walking right in.

Argent looked at the pretty brunette.

"Thalia, I told you to stop walking in my apartment. I'm not sure how they do it backstage of your strip joint, but I'm on the phone."

Thalia is a college student at a fashion university here in Paris... well that's what her parent's thought.

The curvy broad walked towards Argent.

"I'm not a stripper! Here I'm called a burlesque dancer."

She dropped out of college and took up dancing full-time.

Hot Spot just observed the conversation.

Thalia looked at him.

"Is that a titan?! OMG... Hi!"

Hot Spot merely waved, his face expressionless.

She was in her corset, ready for one of her many shows.

Argent frowned at her. "What do you want?"

Thalia looked down at the very petite Argent in the seat.

"I have a show in an hour. Got any paper?"

Argent waved her off. "Go look where you usually get it."

Thalia snapped her fingers. "The nightstand!"

Then she stopped.

"Can I get a bag?"

Argent sighed. "You'll owe me one."

Thalia nodded and took off towards the hall.

Hot Spot leaned in and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you on?"

Argent rolled her eyes.

"She just wanted paper and a bag."

Thalia walked back, holding a brown bag.

"Bye Arg. Bye cute titan guy."

She walked out.

Argent chuckled nervously.

Hot Spot was looking at her seriously.

"Can I come visit. It's my birthday and I would love to see you."

Argent winked.

"I would love to see ya." Then she frowned. "But it's not that easy."

He put his head on his hand. "Why?"

"If you come, Robin may make put a tracking device on me or worse- you guys would hold me captive."

Hot Spot pouted. "Please? I'll cancel everything. We can go out and eat or whatever without anyone knowing."

She thought it over.

"I'll send you my address... but you have to swear that you won't try anything."

He lifted his right hand and grinned.

"I swear on the sparks between us that I won't betray your trust."

Argent grinned. "Then you better be bloody sure to be here as soon as possible."

He nodded and hung up.

She squealed loudly.

"God! I can't believe I planned that!"

She looked down and blushed.

"What's wrong with me? I just blew my cover and all... I said that physical contact with them will be horrible... I don't think Isaiah will betray me... I better be ready to fight if he does."

She pushed the seat out and walked to her bedroom. It wasn't much of a bedroom.

A dresser, a mattress, one nightstand, and two boxes.

She went straight to the nightstand.

"That blimin bitch took most of my pot! I'll hurt her..."

She shook her head and looked in her dresser.

Argent sat on her couch; A giant robe covering from her neck down.

Only thing visible was her feet and the black lipstick and eyeshadow she wore.

There was a knock at her door, which caused her breathing to become rapid.

She scurried over to the door and opened it.

There stood the Hot Spot, who was instantly began staring down at her.

Argent used her foot to kick the door shut.

Then she stood on her tiptoes, and grabbed him into a kiss.

He wasted no time to respond.

It's like those lighters. After you think it's useless and give it a lazy flick, knowing it won't work. Then the fire comes out bright and strong.

She pulled away and grinned.

"I have really missed you."

He nodded, eyes a little glazed over.

"Same here."

Argent turned towards her apartment.

"This is where I live now."

It was very prim and proper.

A lot of red and black décor, but still not enough items to be in the average home.

Hot Spot was observing her instead of the apartment.

Argent turned towards him and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He picked her up and spun her.

"This has to be the best 20th birthday in the history of birthdays!"

He put her back down.

Argent clutched her head and stumbled a bit.

"Bugger."

Then she looked at him, using his sides as support.

"Why is this the best birthday?"

He backed her into the wall.

"'Cause I'm with you."

Argent blushed.

"Eh, I'm not important. I should be glad to see you."

He grabbed her hand and they sat on the couch.

"Got and photos of my kids?"

Hot Spot nodded and went in his jeans pocket.

He pulled out a wallet and opened it.

Argent looked at the pictures.

Vicky and Blake hugging by a Christmas tree; Blake in the middle of throwing a tantrum; A twin portrait with them side by side; A sepia photo that looked authentic; photos with their grandparents; Sherri and the kids; a day at the park; and many others.

"Can I get one? They are so photogenic."

Hot Spot handed her the wallet.

"I have copies. Oh,"

He grabbed the wallet and took out his money.

"I'm not funding any addictions."

Argent frowned. "I buy my own liquor."

"And?"

She scowled at him.

"I'm over 18... I should do whatever the hell I want."

Hot Spot shrugged.

"Hey, you should come to their 3rd birthday party... You remember their birthday, right?"

"How could I not? October 23rd ...I don't think I should come."

"Why?"

Argent rolled up a sleeve on her robe.

Their were many thread thin engravings going up her arm, leading to a deep scar on her shoulder.

There was Vicky and Blake's name in the somewhere, among the lace like scars.

Hot Spot sighed.

"Damn... I'll just teach the children a lesson on cutting. Ever got an infection?"

Argent shook her head.

"I poor alcohol on them. It burns like fuck."

Hot Spot sighed. "I don't see why you can't come."

Argent pointed to her eyes, which were a little pinkish.

"I don't need them seeing me like this."

Hot Spot groaned. "We can get you help."

Argent shook her head.

"You know me."

Hot Spot grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"When you were with me, you stopped. Just come back. We can move elsewhere with the kids and you won't hear the mouths of others. I know you don't like all these hangovers, heavy clothing, and worrying. How many people have you slept with since you left?"

Argent mumbled something quietly.

Hot Spot cocked his head. "Louder."

Argent stared at him sadly.

"I don't know... over 20."

Hot Spot sighed.

"Not a surprise."

Argent closed her eyes.

"I remember that discussion. It was after you saw that I was using your dart to cut my thigh."

Hot Spot shook his head. "You've always been screwed up. I am too. We're not perfect, but our flaws depended on each other to stay unspoken. You helped me keep my anger in check, because you were always testing me. Then I switched to remembering your cute accent. Still do it and it never fails me. And I put it to use a lot. Robin's a pain! Back on subject, how did you handle your flaws?"

Argent was staring at him, a bit teary-eyed.

"Well, I had no need for cutting, 'cause you helped me feel less... you know, I felt understood. And I was pregnant, so alcohol was a no-no... actually I would have drank, but you had me heavily guarded... And s- I don't need to elaborate."

He grinned. "Elaborate."

She leaned in and pecked him on his jaw.

He sighed. "You're fucking with my emotions."

Argent frowned. "C'mon, love. It's your birthday. I promise I'm not screwing with your emotions."

"Will you be more involved it the twins lives?"

Argent leaned into him and thought.

"I'll call on a weekly basis... And I'll visit in July, so we can throw a little beach thing."

"Are you just saying this? Don't go back on your word." He pushed.

Argent gave him a quick peck.

"I promise. If I don't call, something must have happened to me."

"Can we visit on your birthday in June?"

Argent shook her head. "My birthday doesn't matter. And I'll most likely not be in my house. Thalia might take me somewhere."

"How did you befriend a stripper?"

Argent shrugged.

"Long story short: She's my neighbor and we just hit it off."

The young woman looked about.

"You sure you wanna stay long? I don't cook and there's nothing in my fridge."

The birthday boy looked concerned.

"How do you eat?"

"After Thalia comes home we share some takeout."

Hot Spot lifted her off his lap and sat her next to him.

"I ate so don't worry. I'm staying the night."

Argent raised an eyebrow. "Won't everyone wonder where you are?"

"They don't tell me what to do. If they ask, I was out." He huffed.

Argent took to staring at him.

He turned to her.

"What?"

She silently grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply and feverishly.

After a while of making out on the couch, Argent pulled away.

"I have a new tattoo."

He was gasping for air. "Where and what?"

She smirked. "Get the robe off of me."


	15. Family Fun Day To a Certain Extent

Hot Spot smiled when he realized what day it was.

He ran to the main room where the kids were playing in the pen.

The titans looked at him, knowing what day it was as well.

"Guess what day it is." He pushed his kids.

Blake had to think for a while.

"Umm... It's uh-"

"Call day." Vicky deadpanned.

Hot Spot nodded excitedly. The kids were used to talking to their mother every Friday for the last 3 months.

"And something else."

Vicky and Blake looked confused.

As did the other titans.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing (Robin) asked.

Hot Spot almost squealed.

"She's coming to visit!"

Starfire did squeal.

"Argent's coming?!"

Changeling (Beast Boy) cheered.

"Yeah!

Cyborg joined in with his own hooting.

Robin grinned and looked at the children.

Raven, however, looked concerned.

She floated over to Hot Spot from the kitchen.

"How is she really doing?" She whispered, floating by his ear.

The whole chat was more of a family thing.

The titans were chatting excitedly in the background.

Hot Spot cocked his head to the side.

"Better. Since I visited on my birthday, she's more... I don't know what to call it. Calmer? I guess."

Raven patted his shoulder. "I'm still going to have Beast Boy sniff her for drugs."

Hot Spot shrugged. "Do what you want. Even if she has more weed than a drug cartel, I still welcome her with open arms. "

Raven turned and floated away. "But I won't." She grumbled under her breath.

Argent's one of her good friends, but she's past screwed up. And it hurts Raven to see what she does to herself.

Blake giggled. "**Mummy's coming!**"

Vicky smirked. She's in the mood to toy with someone.

"**Yeah. She's here to fatten you up with her fake love.**"

Blake looked confused. "**What? Mummy loves me**."

Vicky shook her head. "**She doesn't love you. She only wants you to think she loves you so that when you're love meter is filled, she can cook you**."

Blake gasped. "**You lie!**"

Vicky shook her head, fake tears at the brim of her eyes.

"**I wish I was. Why do you think she was happy when you showed her your powers? That was false happiness. Your levitating skills are petty.**"

She shouldn't be one to talk of powers. Her's haven't seemed to appear yet.

Blake started sniffling and Vicky gave him a tight hug.

"**Don't worry, brother. All you have to do is refuse her love. Then you'll live.**"

He started crying.

An atrocious grin crossed Victoriana's face.

**4 hours later**

There was a knock at the door.

Hot Spot ran to the door and pulled it open.

Argent grinned and jumped into his arms.

The German Shepherd at the door trotted over to the empath in the kitchen.

He shifted back to a man.

"Clean... Well, there's none on her."

Argent jumped down from Hot Spot and ran over to Starfire, ready for her ribs to be crushed.

"Argent!" Starfire squealed, a bit of tears falling. "I am so glad to see you!"

Argent nodded. "Me too."

The alien princess finally let go.

Argent stared at Nightwing.

"Now don't tell me that's Robin? You finally dropped the clown suit!"

She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Nightwing now. How are you doing?"

Argent pulled away. "Just fine."

She looked around.

"Ol' Lassie! Where you go?! Don't think I didn't see you sniffing me."  
Changeling walked out from the kitchen with his girlfriend at his side.

He rubbed his neck. "Hee hee. Oops."

Argent looked up at him then at Raven. She grabbed them both and squeezed them.

"I've missed you all so damn much!"

She looked towards the couch and saw the two children watching her, ignoring the children cartoons.

Argent ran over to the couch and jumped on it, scooping both of them in her arms.

"I love you guys so much!"

Blake tried to escape her arms.

"No. Leave me alone!"

The titans looked surprised.

Hot Spot's eyes widened.

"Blake! That's your mother!"

Vicky grinned and snuggled into Argent's side, not because she felt protected but because she wanted to watch the show that was about to take place.

Blake shook his head. "She gonna eat me!"

Vicky began snickering to herself.

"Who told you that?" Argent asked softly.

He pointed to Victoriana.

Vicky had an 'oh shoot' look on her face.

"No I didn't. That's wude to say!"

Blake nodded. "You did!"

Argent frowned at Vicky.

"I won't eat him. Why would you tell him that?"

Vicky rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell him, _mummy_."

Argent was touched that Victoriana just called her mummy. She looked at Blake.

"C'mon, I couldn't hurt a itty bitty fly. Why would I hurt you, love?"

She poked his nose.

He backed away and chuckled nervously.

"Fine, mummy."

Victoriana rolled her eyes once more.

Argent smiled.

"Okay, we're gonna have much fun today." She turned to the titans. "I'm sorry but catching up will be for some other time. Today is for my kids."

They nodded, understanding.

"Hot Spot, drive us to the movies." She commanded, picking up Blake.

Hot Spot looked at Cyborg expectantly.

The metallic man threw him the keys with a groan.

"Just have my 'baby' back by 7. Sarah and I have a date."

Argent grinned. "It's good to know you two are going strong."

"Yep. She's the best but I barely see her. She only has one more semester of college, so everything is more hectic... End of convo. You guys need to get going and bring back my car."

* * *

"Boo Boo Baby?" Argent asked, eying the poster.

Blake clapped his hands in the stroller. Even Vicky had to smile.

Hot Spot nodded. "Kids like this."

Argent grimaced. "As much as I love them, we are **not** sitting through that."

He chuckled. "My parents had the same reaction when I brought a tape for the kids to watch during a visit... An hour later and they're watching the movie and reacting to it."

Argent shook her head. "I know I won't like it. Even that paper doll movie is better than watching some short and stocky chick looking around for a damn ghost."

"C'mon, just-"

"No no. I don't wa-"

"Just watch the movie."

"I don't want to see the movie!"

"They like the movie. Watch it!"

"Does this look like the face of someone who's interested in that? These children will have to do without it!"

"Argent, stop being stubborn and wa-"

"Stop being a jerk and let me choose the flick!"

The twins were looking at them as they went back and forth.

Hot Spot gripped the handles of the stroller tighter.

"You're going to be the reason I go back to therapy."

"I hope I am, you nutcase!"

Some civilians were staring at her.

She focused on them. "What? You've never seen parents arguing over what movie we'll see?! Go about your own bloody business!"

"Stop swearing."

Argent snapped her head towards him.

"You curse every minute of the day. 'I made a mistake on the paper, oh shit'."

Hot Spot waved his hands around. "Let's just go to the damn park."

"Fine!" She shouted, storming away, shoving anyone in her path.

Hot Spot blew a raspberry before pushing the stroller through the crowd.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Argent shouted, pulling her hand away from the swing.

Then she was knocked in the head with the back of the swing and kicked in the face by Victoriana's swinging feet.

Argent tumbled back onto the rubber ground.

"OW." She yelled, clutching her law.

Hot Spot tried not the laugh as he looked over at her.

"Are you okay?"

She groaned. "Screw my scrawny arms."

Hot Spot pulled Blake out the swing and held him.

"Let's go seat them in the sandbox to mingle."

"Sandbox!" Blake shouted.

Vicky smirked. It gives her a chance to toy with more minds.

"Weady to go to the sandbox!" She cheered.

Argent stood up and lifted Vicky up, walking outside the gates of the swing area.

A ball hit Argent on her backside.

She jumped a bit, being careful to not drop the little girl.

A red-headed preteen with freckles ran over and took up the ball.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Argent rubbed her back with her free-hand.

"As long as you said so-"

"Is that your kid? 'Cause you look way too young to be a mom... And hot."

Vicky raised an eyebrow.

Argent's eye twitched as she lifted her hand.

"I'll give you three second to get away, twerp. Or this mom of two will give you the worst wedgie ever."

"Dude!" He scurried away.

Argent turned to the chuckling Hot Spot.

"Do **you** want a wedgie? I'll use my powers."

Hot Spot walked over to her, pushing Blake in the stroller.

"I don't think it would be good for their mental health to see their dad dangling in the air by his boxers. And it'll be even worse for them to see their dad set their hot mom's hair ablaze." He whispered mockingly sweet before walking past her.

Argent's jaw dropped.

She looked at Vicky, jaw still hanging.

"You'll catch flies." Vicky deadpanned.

Argent chuckled and closed her mouth.

"Thank you for letting me know that, love."

She put Vicky down and held her hand.

"To the sandbox! To the sandbox!" Argent sang, walking.

Vicky joined in eventually, just in little childrens' nature.

* * *

The familiar jingle of a specific truck echoed around the pack full of sweet addicted children.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Blake screamed, grabbing Vicky's hand and running over to their parents.

"Let me go!" Vicky yelled.

Argent and Hot Spot looked over at the two, knowing what they wanted.

Blake pointed to the truck with one hand, Vicky trying to escape the other.

Hot Spot grinned. "Hop in the stroller and we'll get going."

Blake ran to his seat in the stroller.

"Let go!" Vicky shouted, giving him one final slap on the hand before going to her seat.

The young father frowned. "What did I tell you about hitting?"  
"It is bad... if you can't contwol it."

Argent raised an eyebrow. "You tell her this o-"

"And it is allowed if someone did you wong. Ow if they awe being dummies."

Black painted lips went ajar.

"Seriously?"

Hot Spot blushed and finished strapping the kids in.

"Erm, let's go get them ice cream."

"Yay!" Cheered Blake.

Vicky snapped, "Be quiet!"

"And the Crockett temper lives on in our daughter." She sighed.

Even though Argent knew it was a little more than a temper.

* * *

After tucking the twins in, Argent walked to the front door.

Hot Spot grabbed Argent's long sleeved covered arm.

"Do go yet. I have to talk to you."

Argent frowned.

"I'm still mad at you for dropping ice cream in my hair."

Hot Spot tried not to laugh.

"I said sorry."

"Yeah, after you lead me to think that it was bird shit, you ass."

He bit his lip.

"Just come talk to me. I have important news."

Argent shrugged and let him drag her to the elevator.

Then he stopped it as soon as they got in.

"Guess what."

Argent sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Tell me."

Hot Spot groaned.

"You're no fun..." Then he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm moving out!"

She thumped him on the arm."What?! You idiot! Do you think you could raise these kids alone? And all day?"

Hot Spot shook his head. He said something quickly.

"Repeat that."

"Daycare."

Argent pushed him against the wall of the elevator.

"What?!" She barked.

"Daaaaaaaycaaaaaaare."

She repeatedly knocked him against the wall.

"You dumb ass! Is Nightwing okay with this? I thought I was on drugs!"

"They deserve to have friends their age! Widebeest and Timmy are getting too old for them to relate to them!"

She slammed him onto the wall.

He fell to the floor, groaning.

"My heeeead."

Argent gasped.

"Oh shit... I guess we're even." Hot Spot looked at her sideways.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Spotty." Argent apologized, sitting next to him on the sofa.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes and moved down.

"Leave alone, Arg."

She moved down closer to him.

"Let me say sorry."

He moved down again.

"Leave me be."

Argent followed. "I can make it up to you."

He moved again.

"Just-"

"C'mon you know you-"

"Leave me alone!" He voiced over her.

"Just let me say-"

"Argent Argent Ar- Oof!" He landed on the floor.

Argent cringed.

"I can make it up to ya... And I thought about the daycare thing... It's okay, I guess."

Hot Spot rubbed his nose.

"You have five minutes."

* * *

After playing video games for an hour, Argent was pissed off.

"How the fuck am I losing? Who ever created this shitty games needs to be yelled at."

Hot Spot smirked. "Stop being such a loser."

The screen flashed Spotty as winner.

"Woo!" Hot Spot cheered.

The petite woman threw the controller at his arm.

"Fuck you!"

Hot Spot put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, crossed her arms, and looked away.

"C'mon, you know it's just a game. Stop being such a sore loser."

Argent frowned. "You didn't let me win once."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well excuse me for not being a gentleman... It's no my style and you know this so well."

Argent pushed her lower lip outward.

"You're a jerk,"

"I know another game you can win."

She jumped at him.

"With a heart of gold!"

Hot Spot chuckled.

"What's with you and us and that?"

Argent smiled. "You do it so well... And I've been with a lot of guys. **A lot** of guys."

He looked unsure.

"That's a bit of a turn off."

She whispered something in his ear.

Hot Spot's eyes widened. "Back on." He grinned. "Can I convince you to move in with me?"

Argent sighed.

"Noooooooooo-ooooooooo-ooooo." She stressed.

Hot Spot blinked. "Damn. I thought I had a shot."

She pressed her lips against his and kissed him hungrily.

* * *

"Should I be insulted that you're pacing after we hit it?"

Argent stopped walking around in her jeans and bra.

"No. Not really."

Hot Spot looked up at the pacing woman.

"Sometimes I think our relationship is built on sex."

Argent looked at him.

"Nooo. It isn't... I do really love you. Really. But more as a friend, though."

He blinked. "I'm still in the friend zone?... After all we've been through?"

She paced again, pulling at her hair a bit.

"We've been through this... I just don't love like that."

"Oh but you love me ten times w-"

"Don't go there! You know that most things aren't meant."

Hot Spot sat up.

"Really? Uh huh... So maybe I don't mean it when I say you should leave." He said calmly.

Argent stopped pacing and glared at him.

"You're putting me out?"

"Yep."

Argent walked over to the bed and sat.

"Well you know stubborn old Antonia. I'm not leaving."

He laid back down.

"Fine."

She kicked off her jeans. "Fine. I'll even stay the entire night."

"Fine. Maybe you'll even stay a week at my new apartment when I move in next month, you stubborn midget."

"Reverse psychology doesn't work on me... I just don't want to live with you."

"Or be with me. You just want to constantly drink and fuck around. Have fun fighting infections."

She gasped."Asshole."

"Whore."

"Idiot."

"I love you." He whispered.

Argent rolled over to face him. "I love you, too."

He leaned closer to her. "You have commitment issues. That's it."

"It's true. I just can't do it."

"I will bother you until I get a yes... You will be my girlfriend."

Argent scooted closer to him. "Let's not put a name on our relationship."

"You will be my girlfriend."

Before she could argue, he kissed her.


	16. A Normal Day

Jadapie1127, I honestly have to say that you really rock. Keep on giving me ideas, girl!

Don't think I forgot about you other reviewers and I love to see your reviews, but she sends me idea after idea after idea. MWAH! Reviews make my day people!

P.S, Guest, I'm not out of ideas. Actually I have quite a few ideas for chapters to come. It's just that I've been busy with various things and I work hard on this story... And I can't comment on the pregnant thing...

* * *

Hot Spot was scrubbing crayon of the walls of his very broken in apartment. A year in it can do a lot of damage, especially if you're a 'single' father who's son has a new obsession with art.

They're three and he thought they wouldn't have been this difficult, but it's still hard. He now has to break up fights, watch his tongue so they don't mimic, answer many questions, and soothe tantrums.

And he finally sees what Argent means by Vicky isn't exactly considered normal. All she does is sit there and watch Blake do regular kid things and picks fights with him. When she isn't doing that, she sits in a corner and stares at the wall.

Hot Spot even had a teacher ask him if that's 'regular super-child behavior'. Of course he said no and pointed to Blake, who was running around with some kids.

Well, they are currently at school, leaving Hot Spot to clean up Blake's mess.

"AAAAAH! What the fuck is this?!" He scrubbed harder at the mark on his tan wall.

Thank goodness he decided against carpet. With a hardwood floor, all you do is mop it.

With more effort, the stain finally came off. And that was the last stain of this wall!

"I'm not even going into Blake's room... I'm calling a damn maid. 6 months of this cleaning is gonna strain my arms."

He sunk to the floor.

"I need some sleep."

Hot Spot looked up at the digital clock on the vertical wall.

1:06PM.

He sighed. "Take kids to daycare. Check. Go save the damned city with titans. Check. Clean most of

the house. Check. Go pick up kids. Incomplete. Drop kids off for lessons with titans. Incomplete. Bring them home. Incomplete. Cook something and feed them. Incomplete. Call babysitter. Get an hour of sleep while babysitter watches kids. Incomplete. Go work at the local bank as a receptionist from 6-12. Incomplete." He slumped. "I need a break!"

Yes, his life is hectic.

The door is unlocked and opened, Argent rushing in, wearing a large black raincoat.

She had a short hairstyle and the area of her hair that usually red was dyed silver.

"It's raining out there." She said, shaking her short cut hair.

Hot Spot stared at her as she put her keys in her black bag "Hi?"

Argent felt around her pixie. "You don't like it?"

"The hairstyle is cool. Just, why do you come here unexpectedly?"

He was kind of used to her walking in whenever. She does this about every week and sometime more than once a week, but he hasn't seen her for the last 3 weeks.

Argent locked the door and sat next to him.

"I was around."

Hot Spot sniffed at her, smelling something. "You smell like so much pot."

She rubbed her arm. "About that... I'm in some trouble."

"Oh jeez... What is it?"

Argent looked around. "I can't say. But I'm heading east."

"Titans East?"

Argent gasped. "Shh! They might be listening!"

"Six months ago you told you were trying to get off that stuff. Now you're smoking like people drink water. And paranoid. How are you in trouble?"

Argent hugged her legs to her chest. "I'm always in trouble. Someone's always watching. I need to run!"

Hot Spot shook his head. "I shouldn't let you out, but I'm starting not to trust you with our children. So how about you stay until it's time for me to go to work?"

Argent shook her head. "No no no. I can't. That'll put the kiddies in danger. I need to go now."

The young father rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. You're coming back soon?"

Argent stood up. "When the trouble subsides, yes."

"So you come here for like 5 minutes and walk out?"

She groaned. "Can't stay too long... I have to move! See ya."

She blew him a kiss before dropping her keys and scurrying away.

The door slammed and he sighed.

Hot Spot was not sure if he should believe her or not. There's always a 'conspiracy' against her because marijuana had made her paranoid. If she's with Titans East, maybe, just maybe Bumblebee could slap some sense into her. Most likely wouldn't work, but Hot Spot could only hope.

"Next time I see her, she's going into rehab."

**(Hour Later)**

"Daaaaddy! Daaaaaaaddy! Daddy! Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy!"

"What, Blake?!" Hot Spot snapped.

The 3 year old boy leaned out of his car seat.

"What are they teaching us today?"

Hot Spot sighed. "For the fifth time, I do not know."

Vicky cleared her throat. "I was put in time out because I was weading a book and ignowed the teachew."

Hot Spot was confused. "Since when could you read? Every time I try to teach you turn away."

Vicky just realized she said too much.

"I didn't undewstand the wowds but I was weading." She lied.

Hot Spot chuckled. "Oh. And why did you ignore the teacher?"

"She wanted me to talk to this giwl and make fwiends."

Hot Spot decided he would do something about her asocial behavior.

Blake squirmed in his seat. "I have a friend! Cassie, Erick, Junior, T.T, Amaryllis, Todd, and everyone else is my friend! I like friends!"

Hot Spot tapped on the driving wheel. "Do you have friends, Vicky?"

"No." She said quietly

"Is Vicky your friend, Blake?" Hot Spot asked.

Blake shook his head. "She said she doesn't like me."

"Vicky! That's your bro!"

Vicky ignored her father and looked out the window and through the rain.

"We aw appwoaching the towew."

Hot Spot had a headache as he sped up in the car Cyborg made him.

Blake started giggling for no exact reason, being the bubbly boy he is.

The car pulled up into the garage, where Bumblebee and Speedy were discussing something.

Hot Spot stopped the car and stepped out.

Bumblebee gave him a hug.

"Boy, do you know what a phone is?"

"Yeah. I'm just too tired to hear you ramble."

Bee slapped his arm.

Speedy walked over the car. "Wassup Hot Spot... I'm gonna get the little cuties out for lessons."

Hot Spot's eyes widened. "You two are teaching them?"

They both nodded.

"Yeah and Garth is giving them swimming lessons."

Hot Spot leaned against the car as Speedy unbuckled the little ones.

"I do not want you two teaching them."

"Why, daddy?" Blake asked, running over and hugging his leg.

Hot Spot sighed. "Aunt Karen may turn my daughter into a hard headed activist and Uncle Roy may turn my son into a sleazy womanizer."

Bumblebee put her hands on her hips.

Speedy helped Vicky out the car and glared at him.

"That was my teenage days." They both said.

Hot Spot squatted and hugged Blake.

"Fine... But let me remind you that 3 year old's repeat things, so watch what you say."

Blake giggled. "See ya later, daddy."

Vicky hugged him too. "Agweed. See you in a while, daddy."

Hot Spot kissed both his children on the cheek. "Have fun and you better not trouble the titans. I'll be back in two hours."

He let them go and stood up.

Then he remembered something.

"Kids, go into the tower."

The two little ones ran through the open door that leads to elevator. And he knew the other buttons required a code, only the common room was unlocked.

Speedy and Bumblebee looked at him.

The sassy woman adjusted her bun.

"Is there some-"

"Argent." Hot Spot answered. "She was headed towards your tower."

Speedy nodded. "Oh yeah. That's why the Mas and Menos are there. She said some creepy dude is after her."

Hot Spot shook his head. "It's the marijuana, man. It's affecting her head."

"I'll try to keep her away from it." Bumblebee said seriously.

"Yeah, and keep her away from Speedy." Hot Spot replied bitterly.

The ginger head threw up his hands. "Dude! It's not my fault we talk. You've been holding some grudge since we were 18. It's been 3 years! Chill out!"

Hot Spot opened his car door.

"Whatever. I have to go grocery shopping! See ya."

Bumblebee smiled. "Have fun."

Speedy waved, frowning.

**Later**

"Sorry miss." Hot Spot apologized after bumping into a short, slim woman with long black hair.

She turned and smiled. "It was my mistake."

The pretty woman was of olive complexion with dark gray eyes. She had a thick accent that Hot Spot placed well.

"Hmm. You're from an Arabic speaking country. Middle East?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If that's you way of starting a conversation, yes I am. Qatar to be exact."

Hot Spot held out his hand. "I'm sorry. Socializing isn't my thing. Isaiah."

She shook his hand. "Alodie." She pushed her cart out of the way of some people. "What do you know about Arabic-speaking countries?"

"Moroccan. I speak an older version of Arabian. Darija."

Alodie nodded. "Oh, will you understand me if I speak?"

"Yes, but you will not understand me."

Hot Spot moved aside and looked over some berries.

"Ara ank btkhzyn." Alodie said, looking at his cart full of cereal, fruits, vegetables, canned goods, and snacks. (I see that you store)

Hot Spot grinned and tossed a bag full of blueberries into the cart.

"I have two growing children. They eat **a lot**." He watched for her reaction.

He was not afraid to admit he had children.

She looked up at him over and put a hand on her chin.

"By looking a you, I guessed you were my around my age."

Hot Spot smirked. "How old?"

Alodie pushed her cart in front of his, clearing space for the others to pass the near narrow isle.

"Just turned 22."

His smirk grew wider. "20 going on 21."

Her mouth was ajar slightly. "You're a year younger than me? How old are your children. And two?!"

"It's Febuary and you just turned 22 so I guess I am. Both of them are twins and they're 3, turning 4 in October."

Alodie smiled. "Fmn almntqy alan." (It makes sense now.)

Hot Spot nodded. "I'm glad it does. I'm headed towards the pastry aisle."

"Me too. I want to try the Italian bread."

They began walking and trying not to bump into people.

"What's the name of your children?" She asked.

"My daughter's name is Victoriana and my son is Blake."

Alodie chuckled. "The perfect pair. No need to try for more. You have the girl and the boy."

She grabbed a roll of napkins off a shelf, still walking.

Hot Spot laughed. "Oh yes, I need no more."

"I really do love children. I've been trying to become a babysitter and make cash of my own, but many families judge me based on my accent."

That interested Hot Spot because the babysitter the twins have now is getting on his nerves.

Hot Spot nodded. "I see. My current babysitter is headed for college in some months. I'll be happy to try and see if you can fill the position. But I have to see how good you are with the twins."

Alodie grinned. "That is very kind. I'll give you my card and you and your girlfriend or whatever can try."

Hot Spot sighed at the girlfriend part. But he played it off as if that didn't affect him.

"I'll see, miss Alodie."

She smiled. "Alodie only. No miss."

**Two hours later**

Blake was waiting on the couch with Vicky, for their babysitter to arrive.

After having a dinner of mash potatoes and stemmed broccoli, he was in need of some sweet which he knew Steph would provide.

"I want candy! I want candy! I want CANdy! CANDY! I want candy! I want candy! I want CANdy! CA-"

Their was a knock at the door.

Hot Spot finished buttoning up his shirt and rushed over from the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"What's up, bro?" Asked the teen wearing black skinnies and a huge purple shirt, with multi-colored bobbed hair.

"Stephanie. Why did you do that to your hair?." He asked the former redhead.  
"I liked it. Oh, and it ain't Stephanie, it's Steph." She walked in, setting her skateboard in the nearby closet.

Hot Spot closed the door. "Okay, Steph. Your hair is crazy."

She rolled her blue eyes. "Shut up, dude."

Hot Spot sighed.

Steph walked over to the couch and hugged Blake and Vicky.

She gave Blake a gummy worm.

"Want one, sweetie?" Steph asked Vicky.

Vicky shook her head. "No, thank you."

Steph looked at Hot Spot.

"What are you turning these kids into? Vicky rejected candy!"

Hot Spot shrugged. "I didn't do nothing, dude."

He turned. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up at the regular time."

"Wait!"

Hot Spot knew she was going to try this again.

Steph scurried over after putting on some kid's movie.

"C'mon, bro. It takes a lot of courage for a chick to tell you she likes you. And I'm usually brave! So..."

He bit his lip as he looked for an excuse.

"Uuuuh... You're too... young for me? Yeah, too young."

She raised an eyebrow. "3 years younger? You aren't even considered an older man. You aren't even old enough to drink! My last boyfriend was 26! And you're only 20! I'm turning 18 in a m-"

"Please stop ranting! I just don't want a relationship. You're awesome and all, but you've met their mom, right?"

He was expecting her to know the woman who walks in and out when she pleases.

Steph nodded. "The silver chick? Yeah, she was higher than a kite that day. A true rasta, that one."

"Well, she didn't just break my heart. She ripped it out and torched it... Now you have your answer. I'm gonna go rest.

"AAH!" Blake was shielding himself from Vicky's hits.

"Vicky! Chill!" Steph ran over and pulled them apart.

Blake started crying and she picked him up.

"What happened?"

Blake pointed to Vicky.

"S-She hit meee!" He hiccuped and cried harder.

"Why did you hit him, Vicky?"

Vicky folded her arms and looked at the screen blankly.

"Vicky!"

"What?" She snapped.

Steph sat down next to her. "Why did you hit him?" She began checking the bawling boy for bruises.

Vicky ignored her.

"What happened?" Hot Spot asked.

"Vicky hit Blake." Steph explained bluntly.

Hot Spot sighed. "Little bitty baby Vicky," That's the name he calls her when she's in trouble.

"Don't call me that!" Vicky yelled.

Hot Spot was aggravated now. "Rude Roxanne! Calm yourself down and explain what you did! Do you think you'll get away with it? Maybe if you give me a reason..."

"He chews too loud." Vicky said.

"That gives you no right to hit him!" Hot Spot yelled. He calmed himself down. "Do you realize how tired daddy is? I was expecting you guys to behave and not trouble miss Steph. Don't make have to get out of my warm recliner and hit my foot really hard on the way here to yell at you when I don't want to. Am I clear?"

Vicky nodded without turning back.

"Am I clear?" Hot Spot repeated more forcefully.

"Yes, daddy." Vicky said, sulking.

He walked back to take a nap in the recliner by his bed, before going to work.


	17. Girls Make Better Friends

**March**

Hot Spot was making the kids snack packs when his cell phone rang.

He picked it up, seeing it was Steph.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be in school by now?"

"We have a senior day off. They give us one each semester."

Blake began tugging on Hot Spot's leg. "Daddy..."

Hot Spot looked at him but continued talking. "So what are you doing today?"

"I was going to have a session with my buds on the hills on the rich side... BUT, before you start lecturing me, I decided I want to go to the park and feed birds. And I was thinking of my two favorite little friends... Can they come?"

Hot Spot looked down at Blake who was still tugging on his leg and staring up at him with those huge crimson eyes. Vicky was busy walking around with her dark green back pack on.

Hot Spot trusted Stephanie by now, and he really had something to do.

"I'll ask the kids what they want to do." He looked at Blake.

"Wanna go to the park with miss Steph instead of daycare?"

Blake nodded. "Daddy. Daddy!"

Hot Spot looked at Vicky.

"Hey V! Wanna go to the park with miss Steph?"

She paused her walking and shrugged, before pacing again.

Hot Spot turned back to his phone."I guess it's a yes. What park do you want to go to? I'll drop you all off and pick you guys up at 2. I'm very busy today."

"Okay, dude. I can tell. Jump City park, nothin' special. I live in an apartment a block away so, I'll be there with my 'sweetheart'."

"Not the skateboard... Please do not bring the skateboard." He whined.

"Mellow out, bro... This Betty can go without her board."

"Whatever. See ya later."

"'Kay."

Hot Spot hung up his phone and finally paid attention to Blake.

"Yes?"

Blake pointed at the pacing Vicky.

"She wrote on the wall."

The young father did find it strange that she did it, but messy walls wasn't new.

Hot Spot sighed. "You do it everyday. Don't rat her out if you're guilty also."

"She wrote 'words'." Blake whispered as if it was forbidden to utter that sentence.

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow before walking off to the hallway to the rooms.

That's where it was.

"Oh. Shit."

Written on the wall in red marker was, "_Be wise, meaning rethink decisions._"

"OOOOOO. Daddy swoooore." Blake stressed, covering his mouth with wife eyes.

Hot Spot turned and smiled at him. "Sorry."

Then he looked at Vicky, masking his shock.

"Wh- How? Wha?"

Vicky huddled closer to Blake, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm so sowwy. I-I've done a lot of bad things, but I didn't mean to do that. It just happened. I'm so sowwy!"

Hot Spot gasped. "Oh shh."

As much as this frightened him, he decided to let it off as a super-child thing. He has to go!

"Um... Let's just go."

Vicky nodded sadly, turning around and smirking.

She seriously does not know how that happened, but it excites her.

And not in a good way...

* * *

The little family pulled up in their car, stopping near the park.

Steph ran over to the car, knowing who was driving.

Hot Spot rolled down the window, eyebrow cocked up.

"You can run in extra skinny jeans?"

Steph felt on her pants.

"Yep! I'm just swaggerific," She turned to the kids. "Just like those two. Hi!"

They waved at her.

Steph turned back to Hot Spot.

"How they end up with a nerd for a father?"

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "You know I'm cool."

"And cute."

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow. "Cute was when I was 16. I'm almost 21."

Steph smirked. "I had another word, but I can't use it in front of your kids."

"Whatever, Stephanie. I made a bag of snacks and it has 20 b-"

"No eat my cookies again miss Steph!" Blake shouted.

Hot Spot pointed behind him. "You heard the boy."

Steph blushed deeply. "I was hungry, bro..."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm glad you eat 3-"

"5."

"Five times a day?" Hot Spot asked, looking the fit girl over.

Steph nodded. "I eat breakfast at home. During 4th period, I usually leave to buy a sandwich and sneak in bites during class. Then I eat school lunch at 7th period. After school I stop at the McDonald's to get some grindage. Then, around 5 I order Chinese. And dinner at 8!"

Hot Spot blinked. "I hope you don't have some form of math at 4th period. That was 6!"

Steph flushed once more. "3 days a week I have it at 4th."

"You need to pay attention. And why do you eat so unhealthily?!"

"I don't know! I'm always hungry because I'm so sporty, I guess."

She opened the rear door. "I'm going to play with you guys on the swings first."

Hot Spot remembered something as sh unbuckled them.

"You don't have to babysit today. My friends are gonna watch them."

Kid Flash and Jinx called during his ride to the park and spoke to Vicky.

Steph sighed. "You better not be replacing me yet. I'm only going to Jump City community college next year."

"Okay, just take the kids. I'm in a hurry."

Steph smirked. "A date?"

Hot Spot shrugged. "I have something important to do with somebody, but you can't call it a date. But first I have to mail some pictures to my cousin Sherri and my parents."

"Aunty Shewwi is vewy nice." Vicky told Steph, who was holding her in one arm.

Hot Spot shook his head.

"She just like her ma. They only like people who are mean to me."

Blake giggled, tugging on Steph's hand. "I don't like when people are mean to my daddy."

Hot Spot smiled. "That's good. And daddy doesn't like people who are mean to his babies. You heard that, Steph?!" He teased.

"Just go on 'bout your business, dude." She chuckled. "Later."

"Bye daddy!" The kids waved.

"See you! I'll be back at 2, Steph."

The teenage girl gave him thumbs up and closed the door, walking with the kids to the playground.

Hot Spot restarted the car and sped off.

* * *

Hot Spot stopped his car and took the keys out the ignition, opening his door. Then he walked out and past the many people on the sidewalk, going for for the apartment building.

As soon as he walked in, he spotted Alodie by the second entrance. She wore faded gray sweatpants and a plain purple long sleeved shirt.

She smiled. "Sbah alkhyr, Ash'eya'" (Good morning, Isaiah)

"Morning." He greeted warmly.

She ushered him to follow, turning and walking in.

Hot Spot looked around the messy lobby. It had a bench to one side and a glass panel blocking the desk that the security guard sat. People were scattered about and Hot Spot had to push through them.

She led him to an elevator down a long hallway. The elevator had a missing button, which Alodie pressed frown the inside.

"Here. We go to 5th floor."

He looked at the elevator. "Is this safe?"

"You never ride elevator before?" Alodie put her hands on her hips.

Hot Spot nodded. "Of course. But this doesn't look safe."

"You judge elevator by the look of it. I ride everyday."

"Ever had two or more people in it?"

"6 ride one time. Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator as it arrived.

The stepped into the slightly grimy elevator.

"Hey, I see you staring. This apartment building is all I can afford to live in."

Hot Spot nodded. "And this is why we're gonna make you a proper resume."

Alodie grinned as she pressed the 5. "Yes, I need job. Permanent residence can't go to waste."

"You don't want to get your citizenship?"

She shook her head. "I want to go back to my country someday. Are you a citizen?"

Hot Spot shakes his head. "Not exactly but I have papers."

"Oh... I want to fit in with this young adult culture."

He shook his head. "I'm not giving any tips 'cause I don't go to the wild parties my friends throw."

"Why?"

"My children." He sighed. "I had to grow up way early." Then he grinned. "And I'm happy I did. They don't need an irresponsible daddy."

Alodie smiled. "You seem to be good father."

He shrugged. "Eh."

The elevator stopped.

Alodie walked out and to the first door on her right.

She took out keys from her sweatpants pocket.

As she opened the door, Hot Spot peeked in to the studio apartment.

"This is Alodie's Abode." She announced, walking into the clean home.

Hot Spot chuckles and follows after her.

"This is pretty nice. Where is your computer?"

She points to the computer near the her kitchen space.

"Okay, c'mon! Let's get to work!"

"Want water?" Alodie asked.

Hot Spot declines, rushing over to the computer.

"I have to hurry a bit. My kids are at the park with their babysitter."

"Its okay. I won't use much time."

* * *

Hot Spot opened the door to his apartment, both his kids in toll.

As he looked around, something jumped up from the couch.

"Boo!"

Hot Spot hid his kids behind him as Blake screamed.

Kid Flash laughed.

"Walls, will you quit being stupid." Jinx chided, pulling him back down on the couch.

Hot Spot took a deep breath.

"Are you trying to scar my kids for life?"

Kid Flash's jaw dropped. "I didn't think of that..."

"Come to aunty Jinx, little ones!" She opened her arms.

Blake ran over and hopped on her lap, Vicky walking over and climbing on.

Hot Spot walked behind Kid and slapped the back of his head.

"Stop trespassing!" He slapped him again. " And stop dragging your crazy girlfriend into it."

Kid Flash rubbed his head as Jinx turned and glared at Hot Spot.

"Don't make me embarrass you in front of your children."

"And she isn't my girlfriend.. .She's the light in my life. The apple my eyes. The reason I wake up in the morning. The reason I s-"

"The reason your front teeth are missing." Jinx said, tickling Blake.

Kid Flash looked confused. "My teeth are intact."

"Not if you keep talking."

Hot Spot laughed. "Good one."

Vicky got off the couch and walked over to her doll on the coffee table.

That same doll that Bushido gave her on their 1st birthday.

She picked it up and carefully traced every curve and crevice of her face. Then she slammed it down, unnoticed by her 'family'.

"Daddy! I'm tiwed!" She called.

Kid Flash cooed. "Aw. She still has that mispronunciation of R's."

"I'm fighting for her to lose it. But nothing changes." Hot Spot says, watching Vicky walk into the hallway

"Its cute, man." Kid Flash said.

"I won't be cute when she's our age. 'And hewe is my wesume. I'm pwetty suwe it is of standawds, madam.'" Jinx pointed out.

Kid Flash nodded. "But at that age it will be considered a speech impediment and her future employer would have no right to turn her down because of it."

Hot Spot eyes widened. "A speech impediment?" He thought over, worrying a bit. "Eh... She'll grow out of it."

"And if she doesn't?" Jinx asks.

Hot Spot thought for a while. "I... I don't know."

"Start thinkin' 'bout it, daddy." Kid Flash advised.

Hot Spot shook his head. "It's not that easy... You'll understand when you two have children."

Jinx and Kid Flash looked at each other.

"Have you noticed how scrawny she is?" Kid Flash deadpanned.

Hot Spot smirked. "Argent was scrawny too."

Kid Flash grabbed Jinx's wrist and held it up.

"Argent had some type of weight. Jinx is a twig and a child would snap her in two."

Jinx snatched her hand away. "You two are talking about me like I'm not here!"

Kid looked at her. "What do ya think, babe?"

"I don't want to have your funny-looking children." She folded her arms.

Hot Spot leaned close to Kid's ear. "You pissed her off."

He leaned away and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna go tuck Vicky in before I go buy groceries. Make sure you take them to the tower for lessons."

Kid Flash gave him thumbs up before pouting at Jinx.

"Honey-"

"Leave me alone." She picked up Blake and walked past Hot Spot to Blake's room.

Blake giggled. "Can we play with my car?"

"Sure sweetie." She slammed the door behind her.

Hot Spot laughed and kept walking.

* * *

A finger tapped Hot Spot's shoulder.

"Isaiah... Isaiah!"

He jumped up and began typing again.

Isaiah's chubby boss peeked in and looked at him.

"Hmph."

The man walked on.

Hot Spot turned to the half-Chinese half-Jamaican woman sitting next to him at the desk after making sure his boss was out of sight.

"Thanks, Kelly."

She smiled toothily. "No problem. That grouch has a thing against ya and will take any chance he gets to ruin you."

Hot Spot nodded. "I know. He said, he's not cutting me any slack because 'I'm good'. What the hell does that mean?"

Kelly shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Mi dunno."

He found her accent cute, but continued on ranting.

"Yeah. I think he's mad 'cause if I'm smart enough to do his job better than him. So he's trying his best to get me out of here."

Kelly thought for a bit. "But, no complaints were ever filed in your name?"

Hot Spot nodded. "And I need to keep it that way. Hell, if I was to go to college, I would qualify to take his position."

Kelly nodded but shushed him. "Costumer coming. I'll handle it, just take it easy."

"Thanks." Hot Spot resumed typing.

After about 5 minutes someone in front of him cleared their throat.

He looked up to see a blond young woman in expensive clothing.

"Hello. My name is Isaiah. How may I assist you tonight?" He smiled brightly.

She scowled. "I'm Kitten and that woman back there doesn't seem to understand English. You speak English, right?"

Hot Spot heard of Kitten many times during his teen years. She's a very annoying and bratty girl who doesn't qualify to be called a villain. But her dad is a retired one. One of the criminals who wasn't frozen.

As all this thought went on, Hot Spot remained calm.

He raised an eyebrow but still smiled. "I'm pretty sure I just spoke to you in English, miss Kitten."

"You have nice eyebrows," Kitten pointed out. "But besides that, I need to withdraw money from my daddy's account."

Hot Spot nodded. "Thank you and is it a joint account?"

"No."

"Do you have his bank account number?"

"No."

"Is this a transfer?"

Kitten sighed. "I just want to withdraw money from my daddy's account."

Hot Spot blinked. "And how do you expect to do so with any form of authorization, miss Kitten?"

She leaned onto the desk, narrowing her eyes. "Do you **know** who **I** am?"

He smirked, trying not to laugh. "I know how you are, miss Kitten."

"I don't think you do!" Kitten spat.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "I can send you over to the manager if you like. We only want to provide you with services that fit your needs."

"You do that. Ugh... I need to get a facial! Do you see my face?!" She pointed to her face. "Don't I need a facial?!"

He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"You look pretty to me."

Kitten stomped around. "You don't understand!"

Hot Spot made a quick face before picking up his phone.

"Hello Mr. Tidwell. There's a client here who has difficulty understanding the the codes of transaction. Do you think you can explain it to her? I'll send her right in."

Hot Spot hung up and smiled at Kitten.

"Walk straight down that hall, miss."

Kitten stuck her nose up in the air and walked off.

"Dumb bitch." She said towards Kelly.

Kelly smiled mockingly. "With a good job, sweetheart!"

Kitten hmphed and walked on.

Hot Spot turned towards Kelly.

"How did you handle that bitch so easily? I thought you had anger issues?"

He smirked. "Oh, I know exactly who she is... How come you sent her to me?"

She frowned. "Gyal get too facety so mi tell 'er fi gwan. Ah nuh mi fi deal wit' rude gyal dere." She sucked her teeth. "Tuh..Ya bright."

Hot Spot's head was spinning. "What?"

Kelly sighed. "I said, I told her to go away 'cause the bitch wanna act up."

He nodded. "Oh... She's just a spoiled ass brat. She's always acting up."

They laughed.

Kelly checked the time on her computer screen, chuckling.

"It's near your break time. Want some coffee? It's on me."

Hot Spot nodded. "Thanks, Kelly."

"No problem. You keep drooling on your keyboard."

He laughed and bowed his head and cocked it to the side. "I do sleep a lot, don't I?

She smiled. "Hey, you're a dad."

"Yeah... They're awesome, but they sure put me to work. But I'm glad Tidwell approved my schedule change even though he's an ass. 3 to 12 just wouldn't do it. I don't want my children to be attention-deprived like Kitten was."

Kelly nodded. "You're a good man, Isaiah."

Hot Spot smiled. "Thanks. You're too kind."

She smiled and continued typing.

This is why he gets along easier with women.

* * *

Next chap is all Argent.

Oh and about Alodie's accent. You ever have a moment where you meet someone and speak your best and all proper but when you two are all cool now, you start sounding more natural and bring in the 'bro's' and 'dude's'? Well, that's what happened to her.


	18. Deep Shit

Hot Spot was cooking something while listening to the complaints of his children.

"DADDY! IT TOO COLD IN HERE!"

He sighed and looked at Blake. "How is it cold if I'm cooking?"

"I mean it too hooooooooot!"

"Be quiet!" Vicky shouted.

He leaned next to her. "No, you be quiet!"

"You be quiet and keep quiet." She then pushed him out his chair.

Blake began crying. "Daaaaaaddy! V-Vicky huuuuuurt me!"

Hot Spot turned around. "You kids... SAY SORRY VICKY!"

The little girl rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. "Sowwy!"

"Do NOT roll your eyes at me and say it with less attitude!" Hot Spot shouted.

"Sowwy." Vicky said softly.

Hot Spot sighed and resumed cooking. "I swear if I hear anymore arguing from you guys, someone's gonna be in huge trouble. An I clear?"

"Yes, daddy." The both said.

Hot Spot didn't wish to be so mean. But he's so stressed out. He side glanced at his children playing with each others hand. They need a mother. There mother isn't ready to take her position, but they need a woman care for them and do things he just can't. And he needs love. He's just about given up on Argent. She'll always have his heart, but he can't wait for her. This is no fairy tale and he's not waiting for his princess. This same princess that he will have to have tested for HIV she returns to him. Or he should sent the East a memo.

That's one of the subjects on his mind, She doesn't care who she sleeps with when she high. Who knows who she could be with. And that's why he was down at a free clinic the other day and tested negative on the Rapid test. Now, he still needs to get some blood work down just to make sure he's safe.

Hot Spot became scared a bit after sitting alone and just thinking. He was worried about all the things she could have done. Maybe she shared needles for some drug before? Does she use protection during sex? Does she know these men? Has she ever been screened?

What could she be doing now?

* * *

Argent crawled over to her communicator, quickly pressing the distress button as she heard the door to her hotel room being kicked at.

Then she fiddled around with it, hitting self destruct. She looked back as the com exploded and shuffled through the pieces until she found what she wanted: The tracking chip.

She quickly downed it, just as the two beefy men came in and grabbed her and she gave minimal fight, knowing she'd lose.

"Argent! Wake up. Wake up!"

She felt water being splashed on her as the man with the deep French accent called her name continuously.

Her eyes opened and she looked around the chic, modern, and dark room. She was lying down across a soft and most likely expensive bed.

Then her eyes rested on the French man and his goons.

She gasped.

"Oh please, Souteneur," She began her plead. "I don't need the money. I don't want to be a prostitute." She hopped off the bed and knelt. "I have kids! I can't roam the streets. I want a choice! Pleeease?"

"Tais-toi!" He shouted. (Shut up!) He walked closer to her. "You're no prostitute... You're my number one."

Argent gasped. "No no! There are prettier, cleaner women out there with NO children. I need go!"

She tried to use her powers, only to find that a band around her wrist is preventing her. And it won't come off!

"Here's a deal, Argent. I'll take 10 seventeen year old girls in exchange for you."

As much as she wanted to be free, she couldn't do. She may have been fallen, but she still a hero.

Argent looked at her hands as a tear slipped down.

"I'll stay, Souteneur."


	19. And It All Falls Down

**One week ago**

Kelly smiled over at Hot Spot.  
"You know what you need?"

Hot Spot sighed, staring down at his hands. It was a pretty slow day at the bank and they had a lot of time to slack off. Isaiah was feeling a little depressed and tired, so Kelly finally decided to say something to him.

"What, Kelly-Ann?"

Kelly looked at him like he was silly.

"Ah wah you call out mi gove'ment for? Chah! Mi say yuh need one good cooked bickle and mi a fix some fi yuh. Ah wha yuh want?"

Hot Spot pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?"

Kelly smirked. "First of all don't be callin' out my full name up this bank and Imma cook for you so whatchu wanna eat?"

He smiled a bit, but still didn't look up. "You don't have to. My kids are used to the Kraft or the Moroccan foods. What they need is to stay with their grandparents for a week."

"So what are you gonna do while they gone?"

Hot Spot frowned. "I dunno... Relax a bit."

"Go to a club, party a bit."

He shook his head. "Not my thing."

Kelly frowned. "Damn... You need to live a little. Just because you have kids don't mean you can't live a lil."

The hothead looked up. "I guess. I just feel like I'm doing 6 things at once. I need more help than anyone can imagine. But I guess I'll have to learn to deal with it. I've done this for nearly 4 years."  
She slid her chair over and patted his head. "Poor boy."  
He rolled his eyes. "Stop that.. I'm gonna call my parents and tell them I'm bringing them after work?"  
Kelly raised an eyebrow. "How, you're flying them out there?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
She blinked and shrugged. "You know, your parents are understanding. If I told them I was pregnant... Even now? I know the conversation."

Hot Spot chuckled. "Tell me it."

"See my dad would say, "Kelly-Ann Shawnee Chu? Ya tink ya grown? 23 no mek ya 'oman. Eh, mi cyan even koo at yuh. Gwan now pickney!" Then I'll walk away and my mom will say stand there and tsk continuously." Kelly chuckled. "They'll do that and make me feel horrible and then cool down... after a month."  
Hot Spot processed it. "Damn. My parents were just asking a bunch of questions. But I bet because I'm a guy."  
Kelly nodded. "Parents are cooler on sons."  
Hot Spot agreed. "Yes... but you know? I will never regret having my kids. They're the best things that happened to me. Even if I have to raise them alone, I'll make i-"  
"Hello."  
Isaiah looked up to see an absolutely gorgeous woman. This is the fourth times hes seen her come to the bank but he never handled her before.

"Uh um..." He shook himself off. "Hello, I am Isaiah. How may I assist you today?"

She had short curly hair atop her brown oval face and her lips got him. He really has a thing for lips. And her's were thick, pouted and naturally dark pink.

"Um, hi. I would like to make a withdrawal." She handed him her withdrawal slip along with her identification.  
Isaiah checked her identification and then the withdrawal slip. From just a minute of analyzing her I.D he learned that her name is Keisha Jacks and she's 19.

"Coming right up, Ms. Jacks." He said, handing her ID

She smiled. "Keisha."

He entered the pin into the register and counted out the amount she wanted.

300 dollars.

"I know people usually use cards now." Keisha said, leaning near onto the counter.

He looked up to her face and froze a bit.

"Um, yeeeah. It's always good to have a little pocket-money."  
She nodded. "Yeah, I pay with my card for most things but some stores still haven't gotten with the times. I'm using this to pay for some textbooks."

"Yeah I get pocket change... Mostly to buy my kids a little something from the toy store."

She nodded. "Oh... I heard your mini speech. You're pretty young looking."

Kelly chuckled.  
"Haha, I'm 21."

The young woman gasped. "Oh."  
Isaiah handed her her cash.

Kelly laughed again. "You're thinkin he has a bunch of kids by a bunch of women. That's what I thought when he said it like that."

Hot Spot's eyes widened and he looked at the young woman. "Oh no no no... They're twins I had with an ex at 17."  
Keisha sighed. "Oh my, I'm sorry... I've met a lot of strange people."  
"It's not your fault, ma." Kelly said before tapping away at her keyboard. "I'm Kelly."

She still lingered around, long after receiving her withdrawal.

"Um..."  
Isaiah looked at the beauty. "Yes?"  
She smiled, moving her head in an awkward way, folding her arms.

"Yeah, Ima get going. Nice to meet you Isaiah. And you too Kelly."

She walked out, Hot Spot watching her.

"You want that..." Kelly teased. "Go get her number."

The Moroccan shook his head. "Nah... She's hot though."  
Kelly sucked her teeth before getting up and walking from their stations, straight past some people and out the door.

He frowned, knowing what Kelly was doing. She's too much.

About two minutes later, she walked back in and handed him a number.

"Call her tomorrow afternoon, cutie."

Hot Spot smiled and shook his head as his friend sat down.

"What will I do with you?"  
Kelly chuckled. "Mi dunno."

**A Week Later**

He finished brushing his teeth, loving the silence in his house. It was about 7PM, he had the day off, and his kids were with his parents. And the best part of the night? He had a date with Keisha in an hour. He thought nothing could go wrong until he got the first call. He had been tying his shoes when his phone rang.

Hot Spot answered his phone. "Hello?"  
"Ay, Isaiah man... I need your help!" Steph sounded in his ear. It sounded urgent.

"What happened?"  
"I'm stuck in a rough neighborhood with shooters and I can't leave alone... I am soooo scared, dude."  
Hot Spot's eyes widened. "Tell me everything."  
"I wanted to skate with one of my friends, so she brought me here and we played around but after 5, she wouldn't take me home and dragged me with her to a shed, and they're shooting up... I got out the back, but I don't know what to doooo." She began sobbing over the phone. "And I know they're gonna find me soon, but I don't wanna be a heroin addict. I know how this stuff goes."  
"Why did you call me, Stephanie? Call the cops."  
"Man, you're Hot Spot... The cops won't get here on time. You come, call the titans, I don't care. I trust you, just get me out of here. I'm in West Jump"

Isaiah, or better yet, Hot Spot sighed. His identity was never a secret. But since he looked normal, no one recognized him unless he told them. And he tells them.

"Steph, don't worry. If you don't make yourself seen, they won't look for you. If not me, someone will be there."  
"Okay..." She dropped the call.

Hot Spot groaned and rushed to his room to put on his uniform. Maybe Keisha would understand if he explained the situation.

But then his cellphone rang as he pulled off his shirt.

"Ah man." He picked up.

"Ash'eya..." A frantic Alodie started. "Robbery... I get rob. You right, my apartment dangerous. I have no where to stay but I no want to stay here. Pleeeeeease, may I please stay with you? My lap top, DVD player, gone. I thank Allah that I was not harmed. Man pointed gun at me, but I give him stuff. He no bother me and left with my belongings." Her accented voice hurried. "Please, I'm at the police office, and they say I can go home, but I don't want to."

Hot Spot shook his head. "Okay, I'll be there."  
"Thank you."

He hung up and plopped down on his bed. How is he gonna do this?

Okay, maybe he can stop by the police office, tell them about the heroin problem and let them come along, get Alodie, get Steph, drop them off, and meet Keisha. Everything is kind of working in his favor.

But then his phone rings once more. He let out a frustrated breath before answering.

His father.

Oh goodness.

"Isaiah,"  
Hot Spot frowned. "What do you want, father? I'm kinda in a hurry."  
"Its about Blake." The man grumbled, worry in his voice.  
"What did he do?"

His dad took a breath. "See, he was drawing on our walls, but then he started making strange noises and he then fell down. Now, his eyes are glowing red and your mom is crying... Son, come get your children and hurry. We don't know what's going on, maybe you and your friends do." He sighed. "He is gargling now. Please, this is urgent. Hurry."

His dad muttered something before hanging up. "Better not be a 'Night Of The Living Dead' situation."

This was serious. His kids are important but now, he doesn't know what to do about the girls."

His date with Keisha is obviously canceled now. That call had to be made, but first he needs to contact the-

His communicator buzzed.

Hot Spot picked it up.

Nightwing appeared, looking sullen.

"Argent's communicator was destroyed today after she sent a distress signal."

Hot Spot gasped then hurriedly explained his whole situation. Each and every detail.

Nightwing thought it over.

"We can do track Argent and everything else, Isaiah. But I don't know. What do you want to do?"

The Moroccan sighed. "I'm sorry man, but I gotta be the one to get my children. Argent... You know what? Do whatever. I want to, but I am tired of her shit. So, I'm going to get my son and I need Raven and Cyborg to see what's **wrong**. Someone save Steph for me quickly and call the cops to get the other people in the shed. And someone please pick up my friend Alodie from the station. And drop her off to a Kelly Chu and explain what happened. And please, tell Keisha that I can't make it. This is too much work for one man but my children are all that matters. Please, just help me out man."  
Nightwing nodded. "Changeling will help out Stephanie, Koriand'r will get Alodie, and I'll be tracking Argent. Hurry and bring your kids. Oh and... I'll also tell your date that you won't make it." Robin sighed. "Hurry and get Blake!"

Hot Spot hung up and hurriedly put his uniform on.

"Please help my baby boy." He muttered paternally, hurry out.


End file.
